Stuck in Traffic
by musical-cynders
Summary: What happens when Jude and Tommy find themselves on an adventure one would only see in the movies?
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in Traffic!**

**I'm not finished with this story yet but I wanted to do a trial run of the first chapter to see if anyone likes it. _"Stuck in Traffic"_ is a short story about Jude and Tommy on a road trip home for Christmas. The idea came to me about a month ago, I wasn't going to write it until I kept coming up with situations to put those two in. Chapter one begins on December 21st, the last chapter will end on December 24th (Christmas Eve) giving four days to have this trip be fun and funny as Jude and Tommy find themselves in the wrong (and maybe right) places at the wrong times.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**December 21st**_

Sitting in my car, on a jam packed highway, early evening, feeling my nerves twisting and turning in ways that make me grumpier than Jack Lemon and Walter Matthau in their hit movie. Oh yeah, to top it off king of all cranky pants is sitting with me, only this time he is actually in a pretty good mood, which only seems to be fueling my current frazzled mind.

After Darius brilliantly suggested me and Tommy take a vacation before Christmas, we both gladly accepted; no two people needed one more than the two of us, after the hell we put up with at work day in and day out. Every year around December something or other G Major turns into Scrooge--- Liam's angry fire filled stares could melt poor Frosty with one look; leaving behind his, "_Two eyes made out of coal._" Tommy thinks we should hang a stocking in the lobby, glitter Liam's name on the front and stuff it with chocolate covered laxatives, "_That way it would be faster for him to shit out the stick he has rammed up his butt,_**" **Ah, leave it to my dear prince Tommy to be _so_sweet.

It becomes so stressful to work in the studio anyone will agree to do almost anything to escape the madness. Kwest offered his sandwich (which he spent almost a half hour preparing) to janitor Bob just so he could sit in the closet for five minutes. Portia allowed me to go on camera, I repeat _on camera_dressed in ripped jeans and a band t-shirt, because she was on the verge of poking her eyes out with her sewing needle. Sadie went two full hours without shopping online from her desk, instead she finished all her calls, reports and pie charts on time so she would not have to face Scrooge and Grinch. Jamie and Patsy kept their hands to themselves. Does anyone know what a relief that is? Having to walk into rooms only to be mortified over and over by the sight of Patsy spanking Jamie, while making animals sounds is enough to send anyone running to their therapist. And my favorite of all, Spied, Wally and Kyle all took an oath to be mute for one hour. One hour of pure bliss!

Now that vacation sounds like Heaven, right? It was until I may have suggested a tiny thought to Tommy. It was something I always wanted to do, at least once before I die. Here comes my idea: "_How about we take a road trip, in the Mustang!"_ What the hell was I thinking?!

Tommy had been so excited about getting away from G Major he agreed to go on a road trip, without putting thought into it. It wasn't until we were packed, in the car and on the road before Tommy realized what he had gotten himself into. December Seventeenth will always be a day in which I became the _one and only_witness to Little Tommy Q's biggest bitch fit ever.

Bleeding ears and a hoarse voice later I came to an agreement with Tommy; December Seventeenth until December Twenty-first we stayed in a very fancy luxury resort. One that allowed Princess Tom to sleep in a real bed, have breakfast, lunch and dinner ordered in, massages at his beck and call, and of course free reign over the suites remote control. Six cups of coffee and yet another argument later I was able to drag Tommy away and into the car, now we are on our way to my mom's house for Christmas--- leaving us three full days to enjoy the snowy slick roads and Christmas cheer.

"If you hit that horn one more time Jude," Tommy spoke through gritted teeth, "I'll kick you out of the car and lock the doors."

"How could you even do that? I'm driving," Needing to make my point clear I slammed my fist against the leather covered horn once again, feeling instant gratification when the squeaky sound joined the chorus of other car horns blaring around us, "Besides everyone else is doing it."

Scoffing Tommy dragged in a calming breath, "What good is it doing Jude? I mean look around," Waving his arms about trying to prove a point, "We're stuck in traffic, making all that noise _will not _get us any further."

"How do you know that?" Turning my head I pinned Tommy with a questioning glare. I believe his good mood was beginning to break away, damn he had been good company so far this afternoon.

Shaking his head Tommy dismissed my question, choosing instead to look out the passenger window. Closing my eyes briefly I once again looked over to Tommy, "I'm sorry, okay?" Tommy nodded silently. _Argh! Just look at me dammit! _I wanted to shout, instead opting for the more rational approach, "You know how I get when I'm grumpy. I hate traffic, I'm starting to get hungry, I wish all these cars would disappear."

"I would have unlocked the door eventually," Tommy finally spoke as he shifted in his seat so he could see me, "After I felt you could be a good girl and come back inside," Flashing his million dollar smile at me I felt my frazzled state melt away some.

"After my nose turned red?" I asked smiling.

"After I cracked the window and sang Rudolf to you."

Unable to control myself I laughed, more like giggled, in a really girlish way. How can one guy make me turn into a blushing grade school girl all over again? Like how it was when I realized not all boys had cooties unlike I had previously thought..

Covering my face with my hands I tried to stifle the giggle, hoping Tommy would think I was coughing instead, "You okay over there?" Tommy asked, his tone full of laughter. Spreading my fingers slightly I peeked through them pinning Tommy with a glare, he smirked before blowing me a kiss.

_One…two…three…four…five. _Five seconds I remained calm before heat flushed my entire face, spreading down my neck, not the good kind, the kind in which Tommy should be fearing. Not only had he laughed at me in my embarrassment, he rubbed it in by blowing me a kiss. No one blew me a kiss while in the mist of laughing AT me. Tommy's laughter filled my small classic car, mocking me from the passengers seat. Oh he was in for it, the longer he laughed the more pain he would have to endure. Did he not know we were stuck in traffic for God knows how long? Just me and him, alone, with my anger and hot temper and his gorgeous ass chuckling at me.

Tommy ran his hand through his hair as his laughter began to quiet down, "What-cha thinking about Jude?"

_Oh he did not just speak to me! _My hands balling into fists briefly before I remembered I was driving. Ha, funny, I guess one hand should be on the wheel, since we are moving slightly. Griping the wheel with my left hand I raised my right and socked Tommy on the arm. Hard.

"_Damn!_" Tommy bit out a slew of curses before pinning me with a fire laced glare, "What the hell was that for?"

"What was what for?" Smiling innocently at him, I grinned inward. Dancing around, proud of remaining semi calm in the heat of my rising temper. My teeth dug into my bottom lip as I tried to keep for laughing at Tommy's facial expressions. He went from angry to confused to full on pissed in record breaking time.

"You socked me! You full on socked me and I'm not afraid to admit it hurt!" Rubbing his hand over his leather jacket in hopes of soothing the pain in his arm Tommy cursed under his breath before glaring over at me again, "First you're happy, then you're grumpy, then you're happy again, and now you're what? Psycho? I mean who goes from laughing one minute to punching someone the next?"

"You deserved it," I huffed out. Keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me. Traffic was definitely a bitch to be driving in right now. Christmas right around the corner was sure bringing out the people in droves.

The weather was scary, it had been snowing lightly all day, causing the roads to be slick from the sheet of ice left on the roads. Tommy and I had made sure the Mustang had snow chains put on before we set out on our adventure. Way before Tommy realized I seriously meant road trip--- After pulling away from the resort we had been staying at I offered to drive, thinking Tommy would say no because of the change in weather, surprisingly he agreed, saying he was exhausted, and could use the rest as we headed home for the holiday. Two hours into the drive dark clouds had drifted in front of the sun, darkening the sky, presenting an eerie look as I drove in silence across the highway.

Tommy's light snores from the passenger seat had filled my ears and made my heart smile. He was so handsome, even when he slept, maybe even more so. The way his long black eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, the way his lips puckered, as if even in dreams he was ready to be kissed. His black leather jacket zipped almost all the way up lay snug against his body as he curled into the seat for a more comfortable position.

Somewhere in the days we were at the resort I began to regret our trip, it had been fun, but it was normal to stay at a hotel, I wanted to do something completely different from what I had done before. Slowly I began to resent Tommy every time he spoke non stop about how much he loved the resort and how nice the staff was when he asked for something. By the time I drove off I was ready to stick one of my dirty socks in his mouth, then he had fallen asleep and my heart melted at the sight of his sleeping form. How could I be mad at someone as gorgeous and sweet as him?

As we made our way closer to Toronto the snow had fallen pretty heavily in some areas before finally stopping altogether, the sky remained dark and gloomy, the weather was still cold. I fought with the heater and defroster in the car, one minute I was freezing, but the heater would make me sweat and fog up the windows, so I turned the air on to clear them up, repeating the cycle over and over. All before I noticed traffic building and slowing down. By this time Tommy had woken up and the sight and sounds of him stretching; his jacket and shirt lifting enough to show off a hint of his stomach distracted me so much I briefly forgot I was driving. Darting across three lanes and almost wiping out cars in the process. Tommy's panicked yelling and the horns of my victims cars blaring pulled me out of my heaven. _Note to self: Never check out hot boy-bander while operating a vehicle. Could kill self and others. _Although I'd die a very happy girl.

"I deserved it?!" Tommy threw his hands up in frustration. "You're crazy! You punch me then tell me I did something to warrant that kind of treatment," Pinning me with a heated gaze he continued his rant. "I'd blame it on PMS but I happen to know you went through that last week when you so kindly ordered me to leave the studio to buy you tampons!"

"Don't bring that one up again Quincy! It was an emergency," Sucking in a deep breath to keep my cool, I ignored Tommy's eyes rolling. "Besides, Portia was in a meeting and I was desperate"

"I still don't see why I had to do it. Why not Sadie? Or Patsy?"

Snorting in an un-ladylike fashion I slowed the car down even further as traffic continued to build. "Patsy?! Oh come on! She would have suggested I paste erasers together to make a barrier. The last time I asked her for help my pants had ripped, you want to know what she did?"

"What? Glue a '_More Beer for Me' _button to your ass?" Tommy asked. A hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Smiling against my better wishes I turned away from Tommy, once again eyeing the slick roads ahead. "No. She took out a black permanent marker and colored on my skin saying no one would ever know I tore my nice dress pants!"

Tommy's semi-smile turned into a full on grin, before spinning into laughter. His laugh filled the car, and once again I felt my heart swell. Just being around him, hearing his voice, hearing his laugh, everything about Tommy turned me into a puddle.

"Where the hell was I when this happened?" His voice breaking me from my thoughts, I chose not to answer his question. Truth is Tommy had been there. He along with all the other male staff failed to notice the difference between my skin being doodled on and the hole in my pants. "If I'd had known I could have used that hole as an easy access point," Tommy whispered in his sexy voice… next to my ear, right near the one spot that drove me wild. _Mama Mia,_ _I'm too young to be having a hot flash._

"So not funny Quincy," I spoke through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**One hour later…**_

_Jude you are a good person, you think good things… some good things. I want to kill Tommy. No bad Jude! I love Tommy---- he needs to die. Bad, very bad, think pretty fluffy bunnies. Wait, that makes me think of my pajamas that Tommy bought me for my Birthday last year. Dammit, Tommy needs to die. I hate him. If I was wearing heels like Sadie always tells me I need to, I could slip one off and beat the crap out of him. _

"Why are your ears smoking big eyes?" Tommy asked with too much humor in his voice.

"No smoke, just mild steam."

After rolling his eyes Tommy tried to speak again, "Why the _mild steam _then?"

"Oh its nothing," Squeezing the steering wheel tight enough to leave an indention I tried to act cool. Pretend I was not bothered by the fact Tommy was just mere seconds ago flirting with Kens bitches Barbie and whoever the hell else she hung out with in the car next to us.

"And I'm ugly. Now tell me the truth, what has you all hot and bothered this time?" I dared to glance over at him. His cocky smile, lips so kissable. Oh right, um…um.

"Did you get their number?" _Damn, damn, damn. I was supposed to be cool. Not show any signs of jealousy. _Tommy grinned knowingly, to make matters worse he winked at me. He actually winked! "Well, did you?"

"Why would I need their number Jude? Aren't you woman enough for me?"

"I think I am," Before I could blush. Any more than I already am, I let one of my hands fall from the steering wheel. Lazily I walked my fingers across Tommy's thigh, up….up, until my next stop would be Tommy central. _Oh yeah, now I have your attention. _Was it me or did his breath just hitch? Grinning I pulled my hand away, shaking my head for dramatic effects, "I'm just not sure you're man enough for _me."_

Before he could answer two annoying horns blared on both sides of the car. Tommy immediately turned his attention back to the bimbos whereas my attention was drawn to the car next to the drivers side. An older guy with wild white hair was waving franticly at me. _Uh, hi?_ Smiling sweetly I raised my hand and waved to him before turning back towards Tommy.

"So like how many more miles until we reach the exit?" Slut number one with dark brown hair asked through her open window. Her lips were _way _over glossed.

"Just one. We passed the road sign just a ways back. Look out on the right side because the next exit comes up really fast. Especially if you're not used to this area," Tommy could be so sweet. Yeah right. I bet those girls knew exactly how to find the damn exit.

Slut number two with long blonde hair, who was occupying the passengers seat leaned over, showing way too much cleavage. _Hun, you need to call up the doctor who jacked those hooters up. One is way bigger than the other. _Her lashes lowered seductively, her mouth pouted perfectly, "Do you think this traffic will magically open?" Her lips turned upwards into a well practiced _come hither_ grin, "I so have to take a tinkle."

_Tinkle? _Snorting in humor I covered my face to cover the chuckle wanting to burst forth. Tommy turned to glare at me before his attention was once again replaced to the bimbos.

"Oh my gaw, I so do too," And now the third slut in the stripper trio spoke up. She was actually, well I thought she was pretty until she rolled down the backseat window. Her over teased eyebrows and Michael Jackson-like nose was enough to scare any dead person back to their grave. "We like stopped on our way and bought these really HUGE hot chocolates," As if to prove her point she held up a styrofoam cup. _Way huge my ass. I order coffee every morning in cups bigger than that. _"We've been driving like forever and its so freezing outside, so we totally had to stop and buy something sweet and warm to bring heat back to us," Every word she spoke I could see her undressing my man with her eyes. _Oh hell no, you better watch yourself. _"It would be nice to have a big strong hot man to ride along with us," She just had to go there didn't she?

"I'm sure you ladies can find lots of things to keep you entertained while on the road," Tommy said. The back of his head was looking really good as a dart board right about now.

"Why don't you join us and find out?" Slut number one purred. Her perfectly manicured fingers twirling curly cues in her hair.

And now it was my cue to break up this oh-so-sweet moment. Before Tommy could answer my hand shot out and pulled him back into his seat. He glared at me in confusion, without giving him further thought I pushed the gear shift up all the way, making sure the car was in park before leaning all the way over Tommy so I could see the whores face to face.

"I'm sure he would just _love _to be your little toy for the next hour but right now he's under strict doctors orders," Lowering my voice to a dramatic whisper I eyed each one of them before continuing, "You see me and him were in the heat of passion last week, and I accidentally shifted too rough against--," Pausing I had the good nature to blush slightly, for dramatic purposes of course, "His joy stick, and well… now he has to wear a brace until junior is all rested up," Turning my gaze upwards to Tommy's horrified face I smirked inwardly before adding insult to injury, "Isn't that right snuggle-boo?" I questioned with my best babyish voice. I was about to pinch his cheeks for good measure but he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back over to my side of the car.

_Ouch! You-you gorgeous meanie you!_

"Yeah sure _pumpkin_," Tommy harshly whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh my gaw. That happened to one of my man friends. I was all over him when he suddenly blacked out. I was so freaked out I swear I had a heart attack," Slut numbero tres spoke up from the back. _Heh, she must always take the backseat… ha ha to her. _"I'm sure after some good rest you'll be as good as new. Then you come and find us and we'll show you a real good Christmas present." Her flirting was making my stomach crawl. Did she not see me sitting here?

Slut one and two giggled on cue. Both flipping their hair in efforts to make Tommy notice them. Okay, that's it, its war. Ignoring the irritating blasts of a car horn from next to me I once again leaned over Tommy. _Mess with my man, you mess with me twits! _

"Jude---" Tommy began, only to be interrupted by my fire laced mouth as it opened to scorch the stripper trio.

"Word of friendly advice. At the next exit," Pointing my index finger out the window, "If you turn left instead of right. Go all the way down about two miles you'll run into a Santa display," Grinning in pure evilness I drew imaginary lines in the air with my finger, "I heard at night they remove the cutout and behind the wall is a bar. Santa's been advertising for some help, seems he lost his 'Ho, Ho, Ho's' maybe you guys can help him out."

All three girls and Tommy gasped, I laughed, only to flinch when Tommy not so kindly pushed me once again into my seat, "What the hell is your problem girl?" Tommy asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in mighty irritation. Do I sense a hint of humor in his eyes?

"No you don't," Tommy muttered as he grumpily rolled up his window. Shutting out the pouts from the hussies next to us.

"Excuse me?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "You don't see any humor in my eyes, because there is none there," _So now he can read my damn mind. How freaking awesome is that? Little Tommy Q can read my mind! Wooohoo! _"Stop that Jude! It's not funny! I can't believe you said that about me, and you. know. who!" Glancing down he eyed his crotch in admiration before turning his saddened gaze to me, "I have to wear a brace, because you broke Tommy Jr?"

Smirking I nodded in his direction, "Until he's back in action, snuggle-boo."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? I kind of like it," Reaching over I pinched his cheek with my free hand. Man he had smooth skin. As many times as I've touched his face, I never really stopped to appreciate how near perfect he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"Jude! Do not do it!"

With my hand on the knob ready to roll down the window Tommy's words put a damper on my action. My mood had dramatically fallen since the whores in the car next to us decided they were going to throw their plastic unevenly silicone filled knockers up in Tommy's face. He was a gentlemen--even though I did see his eyes look down at Slut twos bo-bos. To top it off a hairy old man keeps honking his damn horn at me. I already waved to him dozens of times. Gosh what more could the old geezer want. I draw the line at waving in traffic

"Tommy do you not hear how rude that old man is?" My voice rising in annoyance as I glared through the foggy window at the old man.

"Yeah I can, but I know you," Tommy's hand touched my tense shoulder, "Calm down. He's probably just as annoyed by the traffic as you are."

_What the hell Quincy! God you are so dense when it comes to my anger! _I am more than annoyed. Traffic is one thing, having a creepy old man honking at me non stop is another subject all on its own.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**And there he goes again. Unrolling the window faster than I could blink I winced from the cool breeze that met my body. "Is there something you need?!" I practically yelled to the old man.

"Why wont you let me over?" Grandpa asked. His hair was blowing like crazy from all his windows being unrolled. He really needed to tame that beast growing a top of his big head.

"I tend to ignore rude old men in cars next to mine," I shot back at him. Tommy's hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I believe I heard him curse under his breath. Or was that him saying a prayer?

_**Beep Beep Beep **What the hell! _He's staring right at me and he freaking honked his damn car again! If I wasn't driving I would so get out of this car and march over to his window and pull on his hair. I wonder if it is real, I have never seen any mans hair look like that before. Almost a mixture of a mall Santa Claus and Donald Trumps fluff over.

Those movies where kids tug on Santa's beard just to prove he really is a creepy old man who breaks into your house, eats all your cookies and leaves you gifs you _did not _ask for. I'd be one of them. Me. Tug. Hair. Prove. Point. Creepy. Old. Man. Needs. Hair. Cut.

_**Beep Beep Beep **You old bastard!_

I remember when I was seven I was confused about jolly St. Nick being real or not. Sadie had heard rumors around school that he was make believe, I was devastated, well to a certain extent. I began to question everything about him, all the things I sang along to in Christmas songs. How did he fly the sleigh? How did he carry all those gifts with him? Did they magically appear in the sack like they do in Tim Allen's, _The Santa Claus_? Did Rudolph really guide the other reindeers? Was his nose that shiny? How did it get shiny? Why did we only leave carrots out for him, didn't the other seven get hungry too? If I was bad would I really only get just a lump of coal in my stocking? Did Santa check his list twice, to see who was naughty or nice? If he was watching me all the time did he see the times I picked my nose?

Jamie told me he did. That was one of the reasons he stopped, that and the fact some kid had made fun of him while he was on the playground. Apparently he had been playing tetherball---scratch that, the other kid was playing, Jamester had been digging for gold and wound up getting knocked in the head by the ball. To make a long story short, after being laughed at he made a vow to never pick his nose again. Did that answer my questions about Santa being able to see me? Yes. Did that mean I was being naughty? I wish I knew. Mom and dad always told me to keep my fingers out of any open-ness areas on my body. I didn't.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

"You proved your point already you old fart!" Yelling was useless by this point. Either the old goon was deaf or he found it highly amusing pissing off younger people. He stared at me with his big brown eyes. Maybe he can't see either. "I heard you the first thousand times you honked that piece of crap of yours!"

"Jude!" Tommy hissed beside me. _Shut up Tommy. _He swore a few more times under his breath while trying to reach over me to roll the window back up.

Pushing his hand away I shot a glare over towards my worst nightmare. _Yeah you ugly. _His ruby red nose flared, his eyes squinted into tiny slits. Eww, he really was ugly.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

"You going to let me over you dumb broad?" _Excuse me?! _I would ignore his question, play it off like that one quote, _"I saw your lips moving but all I heard was 'blah, blah blah," _but he took it one step too far. First of all, his teeth need work. Second no one, I repeat NO ONE calls me a dumb broad and gets away with it. He better look out because Jude is about to open a can of ass kicking no one this side of Vancouver has ever seen. "Usually when someone has their blinkers on it means they want over. But I guess you were too busy making goo-goo eyes at lover boy next to you."

Oh so now he is bringing Tommy into this?

Tommy scoffed. "Did he just call me lover boy?" I'd laugh if I wasn't ready to kill. Chancing a quick glance over my shoulder, Tommy's eyes met mine briefly. Silently he begged for me to keep quiet. _No. He called me a dumb broad! _Tommy shrugged in response. _He called you lover boy. He didn't even refer to you as a man. Come on Tommy let me take him down. You know I can. _Tommy smiled faintly. As if he could really see what I was thinking.

"Yes he did." Pressing my right hand against the steering wheel I rejoiced in the sounds of my beautiful car horn blaring; _loudly_.

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la! _Beeping the horn several more times to the tune of the "Fa! La, La, La, La's" in _Deck the Halls _I grinned evilly at Santa.

Tommy snickered in embarrassment and disproval. Ah, screw it. That butt-hole called me a dumb broad. A term I don't very much like. Tommy needs to man up and defend me for crying out loud. First I have to scare off the implant squad, now I have to find some way to get the old goon to disappear. _Think Jude think. What to do, oh what to do._

_O Christmas Tree. O Christmas Tree. _

_Where the hell did that come from? Um, think yeah, that's what I am **supposed** to be doing. Not singing freaking Christmas songs. _

_Jingle Bells, Batman Smells, Robin laid an egg._

"Why don't you just let the man over Jude?" Tommy questioned. His arms were crossed irritatingly across his chest. He's frustrated? I didn't see him getting called a dumb broad! Even though that would have been hilarious---- if I was in a joking mood of course. Right now I am so the opposite.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Grandpa, we believe. _

I could let the old geezer over. Maybe I should, then he would most likely leave me alone. Peace and quiet once again. I could enjoy the traffic, my sore butt, restless legs, runny nose and Tommy flirting with anything that had a rack.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas. Only a hippopotamus will do. Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy. I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy._

"---He'll leave you alone, and we can go back to arguing or flirting, whichever one you want." Tommy continued to speak. Not noticing I had spaced out seconds ago. My bad. "So, which is it?" He asked. His eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I just want a hippopotamus for Christmas, _okay?!_" I practically yelled. Man I'm trying to think here and he keeps distracting me with his blue eyes. The ones I can get lost in for hours. The same pair that are currently looking at me like I suddenly grew two heads. _Uh, what?_

"Forget to take your medication this morning pumpkin?"

_Huh? Medication? For what?_

Tommy raised his hand to my forehead. My eyes following in sick fascination. What is it about this man that has me so completely in awe with every movement he makes? What is it about him that makes my body turn to mush whenever he touches me? Why is my body melting into a dumb puddle at this moment--?-- it can't be the fact Tommy's hand is making the motions like he's checking to see if I have a fever. I'm only burning up because Tommy Quincy just touched me, and I'm not afraid to admit I like it. I like it a lot.

_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs. Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes to see a hippo hero standing there._

_Tommy's hand is still on my head. Breathe Jude Breathe. Think about the hippo song. Think about the hippo song._

"Think about the hippo song," I blurted out. _Oh----my----God. I just said that out loud. _Covering my mouth suddenly I turned my head to the side to hide the blush creeping up my neck.

"I get it Jude. For some odd reason," Tommy spoke between chuckles, "You want a hippopotamus for Christmas."

_Please God, kill me now. _

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

_Not exactly what I asked for. Thanks anyway! _Ignoring, or at least trying my best to ignore Tommy's continuous chuckles I glared at the man sitting behind the wheel. With his hands pressed against that damn horn, just waiting to push it again. He was really testing my patience. Each time he pressed that damn thing my sanity took another turn towards the looney bin.

"What is it now you enfeebled mall Santa Claus wanna be nuisance to society?!" Through gritted teeth, each word rolled off my tongue with their own punch.

_Wham! Pow! Kaboom! Take that you creepy ancient beast!_

Real mature I know. Try being cooped up with _the _most beautiful man to walk Earth; having him smiling, sleeping, flirting and even pissing you off just about constantly. While at the same time dealing with a car full of plastic male starved bimbos, traffic backed up for miles, cold weather, so cold your nose has turned into a leaky facet (reallllly attractive!) and a creepy old wrinkly man who likes his car horn.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**What was I saying about his car horn? Exactly.

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel, you're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel. Mr. Grinch, you're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

"Listen lady, let me over and I'll stop honking at you," Speaking of a Grinch, Santa was speaking to me. _I can't hear you! _If I try ignoring him maybe he'll go away. "I already missed two of the exits I could have taken. All thanks to you and your immaturity."

_Ignoring you. Trying too. _

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole._

"Jude look out!" Tommy leaped from his seat. Grabbing hold of the steering wheel he pulled the car roughly to the right.

"_What the hell Quincy?!" _

_I'm having a heart attack. I'm too young to die!_

Curing like I've never seen before Tommy kept his hand on the steering wheel, close to mine as he shot daggers out the drivers side window.

"What just happened?"

"That man!" Tommy pointed to the devil himself next to us, "Started getting over in this lane." Pulling his hand away Tommy sat back in the passengers seat.

I think Santa took this game to a whole new level. You can honk at me, you can call me names, but you CANNOT try to kill me and get away with it.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

_God. If you are up there. Please forgive me for anything that may happen after this moment._

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

_I'll go to church more. Or for the first time if you turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to the conversation about to happen._

Dragging in a calming breath I allowed him to honk his horn one more time before I eyed his old person car is disgust. "So now you think you own the road because you have a fancy Cadillac?"

Tommy must have heard my prayers because he began to speak from beside me but I was so frustrated by the Santa Claus want-a-be I ignored his ramblings, "And your hot little Mustang deserves to be the only car who can drive in the middle lane?" Grandpa heatedly retorted. His cheeks were so red I almost thought he would croak at any given second.

"No! My Mustang deserves to be the only car in every lane! Whereas your old person car can drive off a cliff." If I were to take a "How mean are you," quiz right now, I think I'd fail in the manners and friendliness sections. However, I would pass with flying colors in the, "Jude can be a bitch," areas.

I am only a bitch when I'm under an intense amount of stress or being harassed by a red-cheeked ogre.

"Crazy lady! You shouldn't even be driving. You have no respect for others," Oh cry me a river. He should be the last one talking about respect. Anyone remember him calling me a dumb broad?

"Respect this," On the count of three I am going to do something. Something I only do when I have no other options. Tommy must know because his eyes just doubled in size. As if in slow motion his head began to shake, his mouth began to move… and the word, "_no" _was mouthed. _Three. _Sorry snuggle-boo. _Two. _This has to be done. _One_. You'll forgive me later. Right now, I have a bird to flip.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**It feels so good being the one to honk first this time. Now that I've gained Santa's attention I quickly waved at him before flashing him the universal sign in saying, "Screw off."

The list of things to do on my road trip look a little different today than what they did when me and Tommy first set off.

Sing Christmas carols along with the radio: Check.

Flirt outrageously with Tommy: Check.

Take down a pack of hoochies: Check.

Flip off and old man, while shoving all respect aside: Check/check.

**_Beep Beep Beep _**

No that was not me. Santa honked at someone else. A brunette driving a corvette. Funny thing is, his blinker is still on.

Sighing in exhaustion I glanced over to Tommy. His head was resting against the car cushion, his eyes half open, his mouth parted. Smiling over at him I can't help but wonder what else could go wrong on this trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I've always been the kind of person to speak before making sure what I was saying was appropriate, so naturally I make rash decisions without thinking of the consequences. Anyone under the amount of pressure I was under would have done exactly what I did. After the bimbo trio and of course Santa's evil twin encounters. I was ready to stick my head in a not so frozen lake. Pull the keys out of the ignition and ram them in my eyes. Climb out of the car and stand in front of a moving vehicle. Anything to call it quits. Instead the devil on my left shoulder convinced me to get off the highway and make a run for a road I had only been on once before. Two years ago, with Jamie, when he still drove his old piece of crap.

Two years ago this road was nice. A two-lane cruise made with beautiful scenery. The trees were big and green, flowers blooming around the grassy fields. Perfect, right? I hate to wake up from that fantasy, but Tommy's evil stares and sarcastic remarks have quickly faded my hopes of once again finding this deserted road to be one of a non scary, pretty ride.

Snow covered the surface, all the trees were dead and quite frankly, eerie as all get out. I ran over numerous amounts of pot holes Each one causing the car to jump enough for us to bang our heads. Tommy had begun his yelling then, going on and on and yes on again about my driving, having no respect for cars, or him. Poor baby, did he get a boo-boo on his precious hair gelled head?

It soon came to a disastrous end when my precious Mustang slid off the road and stopped a breath away from crashing into a tree. Here's the scene: Its dark outside, besides the headlights, which are lighting up the beautifully dead trees and snow covered pot holes. I'm sitting in the car, shaking from anger, fear, and adrenaline, watching as Tommy paces back and forth beside the car. Every few seconds he looks at me through the foggy window and scowls, mouthing the words, _"Stupid female driver."_

_Stupid female driver? _Why is it whenever something goes wrong in traffic men always assume it's the females faults? What about the state of mind we are in with MEN in the car with us? Why doesn't Tommy take a good look at what he was saying at the time of our near death experience. He was the one making me nervous, pissing me off with his mean remarks about my attitude. I'm sorry I embarrassed him back with the plastic tramps; no wait-- I'm sorry I had to bring Jr. into it. What I am _not_ sorry about is telling them they were skanks! They were all over him, begging him to come with them, like I was nothing. He was with me, still is… even though he is currently glaring fire at me.

_That's it Quince, the last time I let it slide, now its on like Donkey Kong._

Cool air rushed me as soon as the drivers door pushed open, shivering instantly I wrapped the scarf tight around my neck and face as I stepped out of the car. With a new wave of anger fueling my inner bad ass self I stomped through the snow, making sure each step crunched in tune with the song blazing in my veins.

"Why don't you try saying that to my face Tommy!" I shouted over the roof of the car. Tommy's eyes had followed my motions as I made a bit of a "drama queen" scene stepping out of the car. He had the good humor to look surprised by the fury in my eyes. "Mouthing _'Stupid female driver.' _over and over is real mature!"

"Get over it Jude! You about killed us and you're mad about that?" Tommy yelled back at me. His anger almost the size of mine.

_Goddamn him for being such an ass hole! Why do I love a complete arse? This so isn't fair._

"I about killed us? Why don't you look at the whole picture muffin, you were being a dick-face the entire time." _Grrrrrr. I am so mad!_

Tommy's face filled with disbelief. Opening and closing his mouth several times he tried to speak, only failing in the process. "Shit." Okay he didn't fail after all. Wow first time ever Tommy freaking Q doesn't fail at something. "I told you to stay on the damn highway, I told you we would only be stuck in traffic for probably another hour before we could get off and take a back road _I knew_." And now Tommy is back. His nostrils flared with each word he spoke, I swear if steam starts coming out of his ears I'm running for help.

"But no, you start tripping out because some girls were flirting with me. You stupidly got off the highway turned down this run down road and nearly kill us. Wow, pure genius! THEN you blame ME!" Pointing his finger at me his voice rose to an eerily feminine sound, "How is that fair?!"

"First buddy, put that damn finger down or I swear to God I'll break it off," _Atta girl threaten him, then go for the kill. _Stepping away from the car I slowly footed my way in his direction, "Second, I was not tripping out over those bitches I was angry at Grumpa Santa who thought he owned the whole freeway," Stopping mere inches from him I lifted my finger and jabbed him in the chest, "Third, I thought I was helping us out by taking a short cut."

"Getting us lost on some unknown road is really helping us out Jude," Tommy remarked sarcastically. "Now its too dark to know where the hell we are, or how to get out of here." Forcefully he pushed my hand away before backing up and walking off towards the front of the car.

Watching him in silent frustration I felt my eyes fill with tears. Tears of anger or sadness I'm not sure. This vacation has yet to meet my expectations. One problem after the other pops up in our direction, blocking any signs of a good time. Tommy stopped walking once he reached the front of the car, the headlights casting his figure in sickeningly perfect lighting.

"Have you ever driven in snow before Jude? " Tommy suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Usually when you drive in snow and rain you slow down, not drive erratically," And sarcastic Tommy is once again pissing me off.

"Say what you really mean Tommy. I know you are just dying to blame your problems on me."

"You'd be so lucky to take that honor princess."

My jaw dropped. Pretty sadly at that, as air puffed into the night around me. How did I get here? Why am I here listening to this man. Right about now I wish I could start sucking my thumb and run into my mothers comforting embrace. Tears pooled in my eyes waiting for the right moment to make their journey into the unknown.

"All I wanted was a nice vacation," My voice came out an abrasive whisper. Clearing my throat angrily I harshly used the back of my gloves to wipe away the few stray tears that began to fall, "Just me and you. Doing something I never had the chance to do growing up. It was always what Sadie or mom wanted. Me and dad made the sacrifice because we loved them. That's what people who love each other do, they make decisions they know will please the other," _Don't cry Jude, don't show your weakness_. Another tear fell. _Damn you Jude! Turn around, suck it up then prove your point like a man. Strong. _

"Silly me for thinking you would enjoy taking a little road trip. Load up the car, map in hands and take off, leaving our destination open. Christmastime made it even better, snowy days made the perfect backdrop. Christmas songs playing in the car, we always have fun singing along with whatever is on. Driving by the rich neighborhoods seeing how they decorated." _There you go Jude! See how his eyes are softening! You're getting to him. _"Instead this trip has been nothing but awful. You didn't even want to go, so I let you use half of our time in some stuck up resort so you can sleep in a damn bed. Why? You stay in those fancy places whenever you leave on business anyway? If you wanted to sleep in a freaking bed you should have just stayed home."

Tommy stood in front of the car staring back at me with a mix of anger and guilt. I'm guessing the anger is still hanging on from almost killing us a few minutes ago. The guilt better damn well be from the hell he has put me though this vacation. A minute passed as we continued to stare speechlessly at one another. Waiting for him to say he was sorry.

"You are just mad that you made a mistake, so who better to pass the blame off on but me?" Hey! That is not an apology.

"I can't believe you!" _Walk away Jude. The last time you were this mad at someone you ended up having to make a public apology on national television. As well as pay for a few hospital bills. Be smart for once in your entire life and walk away. Tommy's face is too handsome to be damaged. _"I'm glad I can always count on you to be the bastard." _Not exactly walking away but he deserves it. _Kicking at a pile of snow nearby the car I growled inwardly in frustration. Making up my mind I tossed Tommy a look over my shoulder, "You win. I'm done, take the car and go find a precious resort to waste your money at. I would hate for your over jelled hair to have to use the car as a cushion tonight." With that I turned away from him and walked as fast as I could in the snow.

Tommy called my name, I ignored him. I made it a few steps out of the lightness from the car lights before my foot got stuck in a fallen tree branch.

"Dammit!" Bending over, my gloved hands tugged at the twigs before they gave way, releasing its firm grip on my boot covered foot. "Ass hole! Go away, shoo you piece of wood garbage!" I know yelling at a pile of twigs is real mature, but come on, walking alone in the dark snow, getting tripped by a piece of dead wood is not helping my mood.

_My life sucks, Tommy sucks even more. God I can't believe what a sourpuss he is. Is it really that much to ask for him to let loose and enjoy this time with me? Didn't think so. Instead I get stuck at an expensive luxury resort in the middle of winter where we can't do anything but stay inside. When all I wanted was to be driving around with Tommy by my side, telling jokes, singing along to the radio, enjoying each others company. God I hate him! I HATE TOMMY!!!!!_

**_Whoosh! _**Cold air slammed into the back of my head, causing my body to lurch forward. Catching me off balance I fell face first into the snow. "_What the hell!_" I screamed as my face met with ice.

"Sorry," I heard from above me. "I didn't mean to throw it that hard."

"Bastard!" Rolling over my eyes met Tommy's. He stood a few feet in front of me, grinning like a little boy about to get spanked. _I just bet he wants to be spanked! Pervert!_

"I swear," Tommy said. His smile growing, "You have snow of your face."

"No kidding genius!" Blinking fast to rid the snow stuck to my eyelashes I grabbed a handful of the icy substance, smiling in pure evil enjoyment, raising my arm I flung the snow directly at Tommy.

_Damn he's fast! _

"Sorry sweet cheeks, you sort of missed," Tommy spoke as he walked closer to me. Smiling down at me he offered out his hand, "Need some help?"

"You know I hate you right?"

His only response was a nod. Good he understands. Taking hold of his hand I let him gently help me off of the wet ground. "Your aim needs some work," Tommy mumbled releasing his hand from beneath mine.

My earlier words of taking him down like Donkey Kong are back. This time shooting bananas and scratching my armpits will be useless. I need to bust out a whole new can of whip-ass. The kind where Tommy ends up on his knees groveling from my complete forgiveness. Yeah I like the sound of that, after all Tommy has been a total butt this entire trip--topped off with the snow throwing incident. He needs to pay, he needs to feel guilty for what he did to me.

"Girl you think too much."

"Excuse me?" I questioned rather harshly.

Tommy grinned. Damn he looks good. Does this man ever look bad? Tired, angry, laughing it does not matter what Tommy always looks like he walked off some damn fashion magazine. "I said you think too much. I can see the wheels turning in your head."

Rolling my eyes I pushed aside all thoughts about how insanely gorgeous he was, how much I want to kiss those lips of his. ---Making a noise only one would hear in a zoo, I cleared my throat. "Amazing. You should win a trophy for being so observant."

"A kiss would work."

_Damn right it would. _

"Screw you," I spit out. Leave it to him to flirt when I am trying to be mad--or more mad, because I am mad---right?---ugh, now I'm confused.

Grinning in his _**I'm a stud and you want me** _way Tommy replied, "Even better. Right here in the snow? I like the way you think girl."

_Right here in the snow. Oh my, oh my, right here in the snow. Tommy wants to screw me in the snow. _My cheeks are red from the coldness. Not because I'm heating up like a Hot Pocket in a microwave. **_Beep _**I'm ready. Tasty frozen treat anyone?

"The only thing you will be doing in the snow is yourself," Eyeing Tommy up and down I stared unblushingly at his crotch before returning my gaze to connect with his flustered one, "good luck with that one. We all know what cold weather can do to Jr." Smiling in pure bliss I poured a dash of salt into the wound, "Isn't that right snuggle-boo?"

Jude score- Check.

Jude payback- Check.

Jude gloating in the victory- Check/check.

"The way you keep looking down my pants Jude I'd say you want me."

_Hell yes! _"Why would you say that?" It cant be the sideways glances, the lust in my eyes, the hugs that last too long, the stolen kisses.

Tommy stepped closer to me, his eyes smiling. Oh God, I love it when he smiles. The closer he stepped to me the harder it was for me to think and breathe. Why must my heartbeat speed up. Why-why do I feel like nothing in this world could be better than standing just inches away from this man?

"Perhaps its just the snow effecting us," Tommy began. His breath tickling my lips. Staring silently into his eyes I felt butterflies dancing around inside my body. Flying free with happiness. Minutes ago I was crying about how much Tommy was being a stick-in-the-mud, now. Now I'm glad I lost us; at this moment I don't want to be found. "I'm trying to remember a time you looked more beautiful then how you do now," Tommy's words whispering next to my ear. Oh Lord.

"O-oh," I stuttered stupidly. Tommy smiled as he brought his hands up to cup my cheeks. Never breaking his gaze from mine I watched in awe as his lips slowly lowered until they connected with mine.

Shine your lights upon me as I join the chorus in song. _"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallllllellllujjjjjahhhh!"_

"Mmm, you smell good," Tommy whispered against my lips, before kissing me softly again.

If smelling like stale coffee and old Doritos turns him on I'm having Portia find a way to bottle the scent into a perfume when I get back.

"I still kind of hate you, you know," After recovering from having Tommy's oh-so-soft lips on mine I felt human enough to declare my distaste for the man. Okay, so I love him with everything I have, but come on, he's trying to ruin my trip. The one I worked my ass off to get. "You-you can't just do what you just did and expect for me to forgive you."

"So you wont being having your way with me in the snow?" Winking at me Tommy pinched my cheek.

_Please for the sake of all stop touching me. Its not good for a person to heat up to this level of hot like I am now._

"Maybe some other time," I offered. Tommy grinned. Tommy grinning is never a good sign. Or is it? I would give into to the idea of having my way with him right here right now, except the idea of having my pale bare ass rubbing up against a block of ice doesn't appeal to me.

"I told you you think too much. What's on your mind now big eyes?"

You. Me. Naked. Snow.

"Nothing really."

"Yeah sure," Grabbing hold of my hand Tommy pulled me close against him, "I have an idea."

Relishing in the heat of his presence. Not to mention the joy of having Tommy Q's arm wrapped tightly around my waist. His hand rubbing slow circles into my jacket. "What kind of an idea?" I barely croaked out. Man I really need to stop acting so damn girly when I'm around him. Just like those bimbos earlier, I could faint at any given moment. Too bad I don't have the plastic boobers to complete the package.

Tugging on my hand Tommy pulled us away from a pile of fallen tree branches. The snow crunched underneath our boots as we stepped through the ice-y mounds. I never would have imagined I would be walking hand in hand with Tommy through the snow. Yet here we are and I love it. Even though I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"Lets make snow angels."

"Snow angels?" I asked laughing. "I haven't made one of those since I was a little kid."

Me and Sadie would spend hours outside rolling around in the snow. Always competing to see who could make the perfect one, the whole idea was to stand up without ruining the angels shape. We both tied, after years of failing I finally made the perfect one, I was so happy I pranced around for a week rubbing it in her face how I did something better than her; until she made a perfect one herself. Every winter we would find something else to compete over. Whether it be who could make the best snowman to who could make the best weapon of a snowball. Unfortunately for Jamie and Spiederman they became the lab rats for the snowman and snowballs.

When I was ten I hurled a heavy one right at Jamie's head, too bad he turned around. He ended up in the emergency room for five hours while they patched up the scratches caused by his broken glasses. Mom grounded me for a week, ranting about being more cautious, how I could have taken one of Jamie's eyes out. Oh please! He's the one who turned around!

When I was six, one weekend Spied was staying over at Jamie's. He still had crazy blonde hair, bad breath and loved to crack jokes about his bodily functions. Jamie's Nana sent both boys outside to run off their energy. Instead they came over to my house, begging mom and dad to let me play with them. We played alright, Sadie had come out and we once again got into a battle of the bad-ass snowmen… only this time Sadie took Spied and I took Jamie and we covered them in snow, dressed them up with pretty scarves and stuck carrots in their mouths. They already had noses so having the carrot in the mouth was the next best thing.

How many six year olds think about health when they bury their friends in snow? Not a lot. At least I didn't. The next day Nana called my mom complaining that both boys had come down with a cold. I spent my Sunday reading stories and dishing up bowls of chicken noodle soup to two of the biggest babies ever. A cold is a cold, no need to act like your dying or something!

"I haven't either, come on," Tommy let go of my hand as he plopped down in the snow. I couldn't help but smile down at him, he looked like a little boy sitting there. His leather jacket zipped all the way up, deep blue scarf wrapped around his neck, he had a matching beanie on his head. My idea, I bought myself a set and found the same color for men. Corny I know, but I think its adorable. Just like him right at this moment.

Following suit I took a seat next to him. His rosy cheeks matching mine as we both laid down. "I never thought I would do this with you," I murmured. Spreading my arms and legs out, pushing the snow back and forth as my angel began to take shape.

"I never thought I'd do a lot of the things we've done," Tommy's fingers brushed against my gloved ones as he moved his arms through the snow. "I'm happy Jude."

"Happy with what?" Tilting my head to the side I met Tommy's eyes. We both paused in our angel making motions to gaze at one another.

"I'm happy being here with you girl."

What happened to Frosty when they locked him in that building? He melted. Right now I'm melting, my insides turning into mush. "I'm happy too, Quince."

"Think my angel will be better than yours?"

"Dream on loser," Laughing when he tossed snow at me I continued to move my arms and legs back and forth making sure my angel had smooth edges. Unlike Tommy's, who was looking a little lopsided. "I think mines the angel, yours is the devil."

"Oh?" Tommy playfully gasped. "I think it's the other way around _pumpkin_."

"I don't think so. You're the devil out of the two of us. I've always been the sweet innocent one."

Tommy snorted. Um, what's so hard to think of me as being an innocent angel? At least out of the two of us. Tommy has more of an evil side than I do. What about that poor little kid Tommy scared at the resort we were staying in? Tommy had to use the restroom while we were waiting to check in. Being a child loving gentlemen he practically ran over that cute little boy. His mother and me had to comfort him when he started crying.

"Big meanie!" There I go shouting things out I really would like to keep inside my crazy head.

"Now I'm a big meanie? What did I do this time?"

"What haven't you done?"

Tommy stopped his angel making abruptly. "This," He whispered scooting his body closer to mine. When there was barely an inch separating us he leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose, "And this," Smiling he placed a kiss against my forehead. "And this," Lightly he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"What about here?" I croaked pointing to my cheek. Tommy chuckled before pressing his lips against my rosy from the cold weather----not from blushing cheek.

"Better?" His voice falling out a whisper. Ticking my warm skin.

Nodding I reached up and touched my glove covered hand to his cheek. Even with the cover on I could still feel how soft his skin was. I love him. I love everything about him. Even with a beanie and scarf on he still managed to take my breath away.

I wish I knew where we were, just so I could make a point to come back here every year to relive this moment. Lying beneath the dead snow covered trees, freezing my butt off, the stars twinkling the moon shining down, everything set the tone for this moment. A moment in which my vacation finally means something.

Tommy kissed the tip of my nose again before looking into my eyes with laughter shining in his. "Jude?"

"Yes?" I answered. Still basking in the moment.

"You have a bat in the cave."

_WHAT?! He's lying! I don't!_

"No I don't."

He shook his head chuckling.

_Its not funny! _

"Yeah you do, I can see it."

Glaring up at him I shoved him away from me. "Way to ruin a moment big head!"

"I'm just stating a fact."

Donkey Kong ass kicking is so about to go down right now. Pulling off one of my gloves I rolled my hand into a fist, ready for battle.

"If I were you Quincy I'd start running," Nostrils flared. Hands fisted. Steam boiling in my veins. Ass kicking Jude at your service!

Tommy took the hint. Before I could blink again he was up and running towards the car. He has three seconds before I come after him.

_Three._ Its on like Donkey Kong.

_Two._ To kick his frosty butt.

_One._ Here comes Judey Claus!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tommy won the fight. I caught up to him soon after he took off, tripped on yet another pile of dead branches, and fell. This was not just any fall, I nose dived, rolled and made noises I never thought could come out of me. All while Tommy stood next to the car laughing. He freaking laughed at me as I rolled around like some kind of a beached seal! I was so embarrassed and injured. Tommy doesn't know the last part though, I have to have some pride and dignity intact. When his laughing _did_ subside he slowly walked over to where I lay spread out in pain in the snow---face down---twigs stabbing into my jacket---(get the picture?) and offered to help me up.

"_No you ass-hole, you can shove that hand down your pants and pleasure yourself before I let you help me."_

I am very well known for _not _being the better person and accepting when I may need some help. Tommy agreed. He walked away, jumped inside the drivers seat and waited until I eventually hobbled over to join him. Join him where, I'll have to ask later when I figure it out.

_**Around Midnight….**_

_Where are we? How much longer until I see any signs of life around here?_

_Oh-oh-oh wait was that…no, another dead tree branch._

Two hours. Two hours I've had to endure tired and grumpy Tommy. This could be considered hell in most religions. "Stupid female driver," turned into, "Immature jealous child," shortly after he found a way to back my Mustang away from the tree that nearly killed us.

Did I not pray to God earlier telling him I would go to church? Why must I be punished in such a way? I'd start crying right now but Tommy would find some way to warp that into me being a jealous child again.

_Um, a jealous child who has to go potty._

"Tom?" I asked cautiously. Biting down into my bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Hey, he sounds normal again. Maybe me being silent for an hour was enough time for him to cool off.

"I-I um," Tommy turned his head to look at me. "I have to use the restroom."

"You're joking right?"

_Yeah. Dude you've been punked! _This is where I magically turn into Ashton Kutcher and laugh in your face while you try to play off your teary eyes with a sudden case of allergies.

Shaking my head I smiled sweetly as he returned his gaze to the road. "No, I really have to go."

"Hold it."

"Hold it? Tommy I can't hold it." _Ugh! Yeah I'll just clamp it off and tell it to come back at a more convenient time. "I'm sorry pee I'll have to reschedule your sudden appointment. Let me look in my piss planner to see when you can stop by again."_

Tommy scowled. If I was in a better place I'd stop to take in how his eyes squint when he gets frustrated. How his lips pout. Uh yeah, if I was not currently occupied with thoughts of having an accident in my pants.

"What am I supposed to do Jude?"

"I don't know. Pull a bathroom out your ass?" I'm guessing humor is a no-no. _Sorry baby, but I have to go. Find me a potty, now!_

"I thought I saw something a while ago advertising a town or whatever somewhere around here."

"A town?" My eyes lit up with happiness. _Yay!_ I've never in my life been more excited at the thought of exposing myself to a place full of people.

I hate to admit I was scared we were so lost we would die out here.

_**Five minutes later….**_

_Hold it hold it hold it. Oh man I have to go so bad! _

Why is it right now I feel the urge to quote one of the sluts from the Stripper Trio? _Oh my gaw! I soooo have to take a tinkle. Like that hot coco just went straight through me, now I so like have to tinkle winkle._

Wait, isn't Tinkle Winkle one of the Teletubbies?

Whatever I don't care about any stupid giant freaky looking purple creature at the moment. I have bigger issues. Tommy drove on in silence as my legs began bouncing up and down in hopes of somehow holding it in. Grabbing hold of the car seat I began to pray again. -By the time this trip is over I'll be a born again believer-

_Tinkle. Badly. Oh man. _Pressing my knees together I bit down hard on my bottom lip.

"Tommmmmy," I cried in pure agony. Pressing my legs as tightly together I could get. "I have to go _really_ bad."

"Did you not see that sign back there Jude? It said a mile up there was a café," Reaching over he squeezed my hand reassuringly, "We'll be there soon. Just hold it in."

"Stop. Saying. That," I bit out between clinched teeth.

Is it so hard for men to understand the deep pain and horror females have to endure just to use the restroom in public? How tough it is to pinch off pee from leaking. Not like we can empty piss into a cup while driving, like some species can.

Tommy smirked as his hand once again squeezed mine, "Do you know how insanely cute you look right now?"

_Cute? Go to hell Tommy._

"Cute? You have _got to be kidding me_," Moodily I hissed into the moonlit filled car, "Cute is a puppy with freaking pink bows on their ears. _Not_ this," Pointing a finger down towards my shaking lower half I felt as if I were seconds away from a complete meltdown.

_**2 minutes later…**_

_One hundred twenty five bottles of beer on the wall! _

_One hundred twenty six bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred twenty six bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, one hundred twenty seven bottles of beer on the wall._

I cannot take this much longer. With every passing second I feel as if I am going to burst. The last time I felt this bad was when I farted on a Fifth grade field trip and tried to play it off as being Jamie's. Yeah that experience didn't go so well. I ended up with the nickname, "Farty Pants Harrison."

_One hundred twenty seven bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred twenty seven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, one hundred twenty eight bottles of beer on the wall._

"I'm going to have to make yellow snow," I announced after the beer bottle song reached a record soaring for me. I have never managed to get that high in singing it. This is the one record I wished never to break. Who can honestly get to ninety-nine? I usually got to eighty before I realize I am bored out of my mind and a complete loser for not having something to do for those wasted minutes. "I never thought I would have to do this but there is just no way I can go on living like this without jumping out of the car---while it is still moving, just to end my suffering."

Dramatic enough? Tommy must not think so judging by the smirk on his face. _If I could move without my bladder emptying itself all over my legs I would slap that silly look off your face._

"Jude!" Tommy spoke excitedly as he pressed the break pedal a little too rough, "Look! I see the café around the corner."

Ignoring the brief scare from his harsh breaking I looked out the window to see in bright blinking letters my dream come true. **Duke's. **Maybe there is a God after all! I'll kiss the bathroom floor--- I'll blow a kiss at the bathroom floor--- as soon as I finish relieving myself. Man I can taste the blissful feeling already. I have never in my life been so excited to take a piss, EVER.

_**One agonizing minute later…**_

"Just park the Goddamn car already!" Yelling at Tommy I gripped the door handle waiting in complete impatience for the Mustang to come to a stop before I made a run for it.

Tommy turned into the nearly empty parking lot of an okay looking restaurant. Only a few cars filled the snow and dirt covered parking lot. Those cars had to be ten or more years old, all white and similarly shaped to the old geezers car, you know the one who thought he owned the whole highway? Yeah that old bag of lard.

_**Thirty seconds later…**_

The end is near, the end is near. The car just stopped and I'm currently pushing open the car door. Only problem is, "How the hell do I stand up without tinkling all over myself?" _Crap! I have got to stop blurting shit like that out._

Tommy turned to stare at me. His expression full of amusement, "Need me to carry you?"

"What a gentlemanly perverted thing to say."

"Perverted? How the hell was that perverted?" Tommy asked. His voice rising slightly.

Dragging in a calming breath I tilted my head to the side so I could see him better, "The last time you carried me you somehow managed to grab a good hold of my ass. Who's to say you wont try it again?"

His eyebrows rose in a perfectly mischievous Tommy way, "That was an accident."

_Oh really? Then why the hell do you look like a little boy who was just handed the biggest cookie he's ever laid eyes on? Huh?_

"Oh an accident, eh? Then all the times you sneak peaks at my boobs when you think I'm not looking must be accidents as well."

"But of course pumpkin," Tommy replied with a grin.

Pushing the door all the way open I quickly swung my legs out of the car. _Okay. Either jump out of the car and hope I don't have an accident, or slowly stand and hope I don't have an accident. _I'll go for plan B, just to be sure.

Once my feet were firmly resting against the snowy dirt I slowly pushed my body out of the car. The air hitting my face, cooling down the stress that had and is still building from the extreme amount of pressure I'm under.

_**Forty five seconds later…**_

The bell on the café door chimed as me and Tommy slowly made our way into the small homey eatery. Tommy draped his arm across my shoulders as we stood in the entrance taking in the scene in front of us.

"I feel like I just stepped into an episode of the X-Files," Tommy whispered into my ear.

You can say so. Ever have a feeling you're being watched, or when you're being stared at by a creepy old man, that eerie feeling that slowly takes hold of your innards? Multiply that by at least twenty psychos and you will know what I'm looking at.

The café itself was really cute. Old fashioned looking. Posters of musicians famous in the fifties and sixties were framed and hanging on the walls. Either side of the place had two rows of small tables, each with four faded red seat covered chairs. Towards the back a huge bay like window took up almost the entire wall, covered with thick wood blinds turned enough where the guests could see the snow covered hills in the distance. Along the other wall housed the cashier and bar like setup. Old open backed bar stools stood, making it easy on whomever was in a need of a quick cup of coffee or a fast warm breakfast.

Coffee. Liquid. Now I remember why I'm here. I have to pee.

Yet I can't move, all the patrons sitting in the booths and tables were eyeing me and Tommy like we were about to whip out guns and start shooting them. Awkward is an understatement.

"Hi folks, what can we do for you?" A burly man asked from behind us.

Tommy's arm tightened around me after I jumped slightly in mild fear. Who sneaks up on people like that?

"We were wondering if you had a restroom here?" Tommy cautiously asked.

The man furrowed his bushy eyebrows in confusion. _Restroom is a place where people go when their bodies have completed digesting and now the intestines are ready to rid the body of all that is not healthy. The place where you sit or in my case hover above a bowl thousands of asses have sat on before praying that you don't miss and end up with piss in your shoes. _

"Yes we do," Strange big man answered after several uncomfortable seconds passed. He was really tall, over six foot, long uncontrolled brown and graying hair pulled back into a frizzy braid. His shirt had sweat stains under the armpits and around the collar, his pants were most likely purchased in the seventies. I can't tell when the last time he may have used deodorant was--- all kidding aside, he has b/o.--- something crumbly is trapped in his long caveman type beard.

Tommy glanced down at me, he must have noticed the thing stuck in the mans beard too because he coughed a couple times to hide the chuckle waiting to burst forth.

"Stop it," I hissed quietly. Hoping Tommy was the only on to hear me.

Hairy dude eyed me up and down slowly. Feeling the sudden urge to gag I pressed closer into Tommy, needing his comfort, as well as a bathroom. Crusty beard man needs to point me in the direction of the potties.

"We only allow paying customers to use the facilities in this place."

_WHAT?! Oh man this is not happening. _

My legs were shaking slightly from my miserable situation, as well as from fear of the man standing in front of us. I can picture him smashing coke cans with his forehead. He seems the type of animal who chases his daughters boyfriends down the street while shooting at them with a rifle. The kind of beast who wants to eat pretty rockstar and her hot boy-bander companion.

"We're just passing through, no time to stay and eat," Tommy began, his eyes never leaving the jolly giants, "She really needs to use a restroom. So could you maybe bend the rules a little so she can go?"

"Not once since my Papa opened this place have we ever disobeyed his rules."

_Crap! Okay so now I have to eat something first. That's not going to happen. _

"Can we maybe just pay you like we were going to eat. So then I could go?" I asked. Trying to milk my beauty for what it was worth. I saw lumberjack staring at me in appreciation just a second ago so maybe I can flirt my way to the bathroom. "Tip and all," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Well---,"

"_Well" means he's thinking about it! Yes! Okay so now what? I could push the girls up and show some cleavage. No that wont work, I'm not wearing a low cut top and with Tommy standing right here he would kill me, then big foot for staring at my only ample-when-I wear-push up-bra- bosom._

"Please?" I offered hopefully. I really have to go so badly I'm almost willing to do anything at this point. I'd go with a stripper show but my legs are doing enough fancy dancing for one night. It is called the potty-wotty dance. Dad says I have a trademark in need of restroom dance. I tap my right foot four times before shifting feet and taping the left one six. Giving the impression of a lame robot.

"I can't bend the rules. We've been running an honest business for fifty years now."

We just offered him money for crying out loud. Who in their right mind refuses to accept free money to let someone use a bathroom?

Tommy cursed under his breath. An angry habit of his. Give him five more seconds before he spits something cruel. Tilting my head up I met Tommy's gaze. "_Do something,"_ I mouthed pleadingly. He nodded, squeezing my shoulders

"I understand you run an honest business and that you respect the rules and crap but right now we are asking for a favor," Tommy's voice smooth to the ears yet rough around the edges. Just the way I like it. "My girl here needs to use your restroom. So I'm willing to pay for two meals we both don't want just so you can keep your rules intact and she can be happy."

Ape-man ran his plump finger through his nappy beard in thought. If he wasn't so scary at first glance I could think of him as being friendly. In a beauty and the beast sort of way. Or him being the teddy bear all the kids never wanted to play with, yet he was still considered soft and cute in some cultures.

"I just can't allow that to happen."

"Why the hell not? It's just a bathroom. At least show some kind of Christmas spirit and let her use the bathroom, I'll pay for four dinners if I have to!" Tommy dropped his hand from around my shoulder and flared it into the air as he angrily began to lose his temper.

All for me! _Aww!_

"Young man, we here in this town respect our rules and our traditions, if you want to come in here and take on this attitude I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Not cool. I need to pee and now Tommy is arguing over a damn bathroom. How the hell did this happen? How does this happen in general? Who finds themselves in this kind of a situation?

Tommy stepped forward, he did his best to speak eye to eye with hairy man but he fell three inches too short. I watched in painful admiration as Tommy raised his index finger and poked the man on his large man boob. "You _listen_ to _me! _My girl here is going to use the bathroom, then I'm going to give you fifty dollars for your generosity. Got it?" Nodding before any response could be given to him Tommy spared a quick look to me before his attention was returned to the fellow with the sweat stains, "Good."

_**Two minutes later….**_

"_RUN!_" Tommy yelled frantically as he tugged on my arm in hopes of getting my feet to move faster.

"Tommy stop I can't do this I'm about to explode here," I gasped out trying to catch my breath.

I wish never to think about what just happened back in the café. One second I was watching Tommy tell the hairy giant off, the next I was being pulled back by an equally scary female customer as she tried to get to Tommy. All horrors aside me and Tommy were able to escape out a back door through the kitchen while half the customers chased after us. Lesson here. NEVER disrespect a small town folk.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Pressing my hands against my stomach trying to regain normal breathing. "How. Did. That. Happen?" Staring over at as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"This kind of shit only happens in movies."

"Getting manhandled by a forest creature and butch. Who chase people out of a crappy café because those said people need to use the restroom?"

Seriously who does that? We offered to pay. Enough money for four meals all of which wouldn't be eaten, all of that for one girl to use the restroom. I thought the holidays brought out love and kindness, not mean animalistic way of holding on to some shitty respect.

"We need to get out of here."

_Oh no. I have to pee first buddy._

"Tommy I have to pee. I guess I'll be going out here," A shudder mixed with chills ran up my spine, then back down. One of my nightmares is about to come true. Find me some leaves because I'm about to make some yellow snow. _Why me? _Tommy's eyes flashed with horror. _Not like I really want to pee outside… where else am I suppose to release my shaking bladder?_

"Jude I can go back and demand they let you use their restroom."

_Aww, my hero!_

"As sweet as that is, I can't hold it any longer. I suggest you walk away so I can get this over with."

"You are seriously going to pee out here?"

Any other suggestions? By the time we made it back inside the café my pants would be wet, and I'm not about to face down Godzilla and the pack of wolves he was feeding in that psycho joint.

_**Thirty seconds later…**_

The stench of old moldy foot mixed with God knows what else is horrid. I had taken a few steps down the alley we ran down realizing we were still of the café's property. Shrugging inwardly I eyed the big dumpster in front of me with apprehension and revulsion. So this bad boy was going to hide me while I did my thing? I'd laugh if I was _not_ currently gagging over the smell of armpits and old bread.

"Stand over there," Pointing my hand in the direction of the café I spoke in a mixture of pain and humiliation. "Look out for anyone---a-and no peeking."

"How fair is that?" Tommy whined.

"_No peeking! _Now go over there."

Tommy's head slumped in defeat as he slowly turned his back and began to walk away.

_Sorry bud no kinky business tonight._

When Tommy was a good enough distance away I knew it was time to end my night of potty dancing. With a tilt of my head I eyed my makeshift bathroom. A dumpster and a pile of snow.

_**Forty-five seconds later…**_

_Gee willy nutcrackers its freezing out here!_ I tried to hover over the snow, using the dumpster to steady my balance but it wasn't working well, my pants were getting wet from the snow, so I did the only thing I could. I took off my pants and underwear. Draping them over the lid of a near by trash bin… now I can use the snow as a pretend toilet. If I remember right in some European countries they have toilets that spray water on your tooshie once you have completed whatever number you were just doing. This way I automatically get a good wipe. I refuse to use anything that has touched this alley-way and being a sister of Sadie I would die before I walked away without wiping, that is disgusting and dangerous. I really _do not _intend on spending the rest of my trip battling a rash.

_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say, On a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day, That's the island greeting that we send to you. From the land where palm trees sway, Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright, The sun to shine by day and all the stars at night, Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way. To say "Merry Christmas to you._

Palm trees, green grass, warm weather, sun on my face, ah, I can picture myself there right now. Lying on the beach completely covered (because I burn rather easily) listening as the ukulele strums my favorite Christmas songs. Smiling slightly as my fantasy made my peeing experience a little better I slowly began to sing the song aloud, picturing myself and Tommy wearing matching Hawaiian print button up shirts.

"_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say, On a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day---."_

"Jude!"

"_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way. To say "Merry Christmas to you."_

"Jude!" Tommy's voice quietly broke my reverie.

_Ugh leave me alone I'm almost done making yellow snow._

Loud footsteps and faint shouts followed Tommy's calls. What's going on? Leaning forward I peeked around the dumpster just as Tommy came tearing around the corner shouting my name.

"Jude, we have to go, _now._" He barked as his feet slowed enough for him to stop without crashing into the recycle bins set up nearby.

"What? I'm almost done, wait."

"No Jude. They know you are out here, I think I lost him but he spotted me standing there, He ran back yelling something about going to get his friends."

"_Oh shit,_" Jumping up quickly I tossed all modesty out the window--or in my case dumpster---and made a run for my pants and underwear. Tommy gasped when he realized I was half naked, I think he actually blushed before kindly turning around to give me privacy.

"You little brats! We told you to leave if you weren't going to respect the rules of Papa," Loud angry mob like yells greeted us from the opposite end of the alley. _Oh my God, my pants aren't on! What do I do. _Covering the front of my private area I slipped behind Tommy using his as a cover.

"What do we do?" I questioned frantic.

"I think he has a gun. So stay behind me," Tommy reached behind him and grabbed hold of my hand. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in an episode of the _Sopranos? _A bad deal gone wrong. Now its time to get our heads smashed in with a shovel.

I don't want to die. At least not with my pants off next to a pile of snow I just yellowed.

"On the count of three I'm going to start running towards the end of this street. I want you to go first so they can't see you," Tommy whispered as his eyes remained on the café patrons who were gathering on the other side. All of them cracked their knuckles in preparation for the kill.

"_One… two… three!" _Tommy counted. Once he said three I backed up a few steps before I took off running down the other side of the alley. Clutching tightly to my clothes. Not caring that everyone was getting a good look at my pale ass. Tommy ran close behind as the wind seemed to pick up speed, blowing our hair in the moonlit dark strange road.

I've never in my life been more scared and more excited at the same time. Running from an angry mob, half naked in the middle of the night was definitely going to be a memory I'll never forget.

"Turn right," Tommy yelled from behind me as we neared the end of the alley. The angry wolves struggled to catch up to us. That's one thing we had on them. We weren't giants, we were small enough to maneuver any road.

My beautiful Mustang appeared up ahead. Parked next to a pickup truck. I don't remember the truck being there when we first arrived. _Great another angry customer to chase after us. _My boot clad feet picked up speed as my car seemed to get closer and closer. My safe place, our escape was so close.

"Hey baby!" I heard someone yell. That was not Tommy's voice.

Whistles. Man made whistles. Cat calls. And one, "Hot mama," broke into the night around me as I slowed down to reach the car. Passing by the pickup truck I could see at least five teenage boys standing there, all staring down at my naked lower half.

_OH MY GOSH!!!! _

Tommy must have seen them too because before I could react further my body was lifted into the air and tossed over his shoulder as he ran us to the passenger door.

"Come over here and party with us sexy," One kid yelled at me. I eyed him in disgust as I felt Tommy opening the passenger door.

"Merry Christmas boys!" I grinned over at them. Why not spread some Christmas cheer around here? How many times can those boys say a rockstar flashed them her cha-cha as she was being chased by the entire town because she peed outside near the café's dumpster?

Tommy hands cupped my hips as he slowly lowered me down to my feet. Before I could slip into the car with what dignity I had intact Tommy's hand slipped over my bare bottom and pinched my right cheek.

My head shot up in surprise, he grinned down at me, then turned his head to face the horny boys nearby.

"I'd suggest you shut up or none of you will know what its like to use those family jewels," Feeling satisfied with himself Tommy slammed my door closed.

After all of that I still feel like singing my Hawaiian fantasy. Smirking I quickly slipped back into my undergarments and pants all the while humming my potty tune.

"_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say, On a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day---."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**_December 22nd_**

"Jude?"

"Yeah?" Pushing my oversized sunglasses to rest on my head I peered out the window to see Tommy.

"Can you pump the gas while I pay?" Tommy frowned. His hair blowing slightly in the wind, "Seems the gas pumps don't take ATM out here."

Figures. I wish I knew where the heck we were. You live in a certain area for so long you think you would know all the small towns and hidden routes. One day we were on the highway, driving along, the next we were lost on some unknown planet. Miles and miles away from any civilized earthly being.

After being chased down a back alley by a man hairier than America's _Big Foot,_ peeing next to a smelly garbage can, flashing a pack of horny teenage boys my cha-cha zone and getting my bare ass cheek pinched by the only guy I would want touching me there; I would have to say I'm somewhere between a nightmare and Patsy's apartment.

Not the apartment I once shared with Spied and the boys. I could only wish for something as miraculous as that. Patsy's apartment is a one-room-does-all kind of setup. Living, dinning, bath and bedrooms plus the kitchen are all in one area. The toilet and tub sit next to the dishwasher making it easy to multitask. The one time I did go to Patsy's place I understood just how freaky she really is. Instead of paying a professional to help with bug and rodent problems she decided to make the roaches and rats her pets. _Jimmy One, Jimmy Two and Jimmy Three _are the names of the rat family nesting near the bathtub and bedroom. Jamie was mortified when he learned she had named them in his honor. Now if that is not love I don't know what is.

Three weeks I had nightmares of that place. That apartment is as close to hell I wish to go.

Stifling a yawn I quickly pushed my sunglasses back into place before opening the passenger door. One bad thing about being locked in a car all night, it does nothing good for a persons back. Sore muscles are horrible when its cold outside, everything seems to stiffen even more so. Besides my back my legs are cramped and I believe somewhere between midnight and noon I swallowed some kind of a bug. Gross, nasty little creature! I'd say I'm in need of a good stretch and some cold fresh air on my face. Anything to wash away the nightmare I lived the night before.

As crazy as this trip has been I'm slowly starting to think this would make an exciting story to tell the kids one day. Every Christmas gather little Tommy Jr. and Jude Jr. around the fake Christmas tree (mom and dad had a real one…I found a way to kill it before a week passed---never again---) Sing Christmas carols, drink hot cocoa and snuggle around the fire telling the tale of when mommy and daddy took a holiday road trip to hell and back. _Ahh, I can't wait!_

Tommy tapped on the back window, pulling me away from my daydream. If only every fantasy could be interrupted by the dreamiest man alive. Man I'm one lucky chick.

"Jude? Pumpkin I need you to come pump the gas. Not only do they not take ATM, you have to hold the pump the entire time. When was the last time they upgraded anything here, 1950?"

I love it when he's frustrated. A frustrated Tommy is a cute-I-want-to-kiss-you Tommy. Pucker up baby I'm coming for a smooch.

A kiss in mind I bounded out of the car, a new bounce in my step.

"Can you see if they have any drinkable water in there? The last place you stopped," Making a shuddering motion at Tommy I continued, "The water looked like some kind of a science project gone horribly wrong."

"You tell me this now?!" Tommy questioned, "After I finished off the bottle you threw in the back seat?"

_Uh-oh. _Guess it slipped my mind when he drank it.

"Sorry?" Shrugging in fiend innocence I made my way over to the drivers side of the car where the fuel tank was.

Tommy smirked, "Trying to get rid of me girl?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Thought so."

It must be the noontime hour that is making Tommy's wind blown crazy hair sexy. It could also be the way his lips look even more kissable than they usually do. Ugh, maybe I'm just in need of a major Tommy make out session.

"Thinking of something naughty?"

_I wasn't but now that you mention it…_

"No nothing naughty."

"Too bad. I was hoping for a little _alone _time behind this gas pump."

If it wasn't for the snow on the ground I would think it was summer. Thankfully my cheeks are rosy from the cool air and not from constantly heating up like a light bulb every few seconds in Tommy's presence.

_I-I-I- want some alone time too! _Man oh man when Tommy gets horny I get hornier. I can't turn off the constant want of _wanting _to jump on him and devour every inch of my snuggle-boo.

Tommy smiled down at me before he started to walk away.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" Stopping he turned to face me once again.

"You forgot something," His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I stepped closer to him.

"I did?" _Yes, and you are adorable when you get puzzled._

Nodding in response I grabbed hold of his jacket pulling him in closer to me. For a split second I felt little butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. The kind you feel only for that one special person. Tommy is that one for me. The one who makes my life have meaning.

Tommy's slow even breathing whispered against my lips, causing my entire body to react. My breath hitched, my heart flipped in staccato rhythm as our faces neared---before our lips touched softly in a gentle kiss.

"You forgot that," I whispered when we broke apart.

"Must have slipped my mind," He whispered back. Pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

_I have mentioned before that I love this man, right?_

"_O pumping gas, O pumping gas, you fuel my car so lovely. O pumping gas, O pumping gas, please get me out misery."_

When I was six my dad started teaching me how to play his old acoustic guitar. For some reason ever since I was around two I always had an interest in music, mom says I started singing before I could even talk. Maybe it was the love of a tune, or the excitement of being in the mist of writing a song. Either way ever since I was a little girl my parents knew and encouraged my special keen to coming up with catchy tunes. Sadie took after mom more than I did but I always had dad sitting in the living room watching me sing along to the radio, or any song my little kid hands had written.

Christmas was special for me every year, dad would take any carol and add his own words to it, mostly silly things to make me and Sadie laugh. I took after him and soon every holiday time I took on one carol and would completely re-write it and perform it on Christmas Eve. This year after dropping the tradition years ago I've decided to re-write one. Inspiration comes in the best and oddest forms. Like a gas station.

"_O pumping gas, O pumping gas, you fuel my car so lovely. O pumping gas, O pumping gas, please get me out misery--- what else to sing, I'm not so sure. I love to sing about snow and dirt. O pumping gas, O pumping gas, you fuel my car so lovely!_" Singing quietly to myself I clutched on to the gas pump with my gloved hands.

If this town were to be cleaned up, the roads torn apart and re-done, some of the buildings painted I could see this as being a cute place to live. After the adventure I endured the night before I needed something to look good--- even if it had to come in the form of a small town falling apart. I hated history class in High School, but I love hearing history if it has meaning; especially family related.

When I write songs I use experiences I have lived through as well as inspiration from watching and listening to strangers. Sometimes just hearing about how an elderly couple met sixty years in the past and found a way to make their marriage last so long, and still love each other like the first day. That to me is amazing, if I could use some of that and blend it in with a modern day twist; I instantly have a hit on my hands.

This small little town is probably filled with stories and laughter I wish I had the time to learn about. I could easily write a song about this. Not about being chased by jolly giants with my pants off. Something beautiful, something that makes people know the real me. The girl who is silly as well as deep. Doesn't make since after just singing about a gas pump, but hey I thought it was worth a try trying to sound like I was some big hearted warm fuzzy little bunny. _Heh._

"Mommy I want a candy bar!"

"You've had enough junk food already."

"Mommy _I. Want. A. Candy. Bar. **Now!**_"

Voices carried across the small station lot. I hate being one of those nosey bodies who listen in on other peoples conversations but after singing a song about putting gas in my car, anything possibly sane is welcoming. Even if it is some kid demanding a candy bar.

"Son do not talk to your mother that way."

"Daddy you promised I could get one the next time we stopped," A little boy about five years old spoke from the backseat of a white Ford Expedition. His father who was standing outside the drivers door peered into the car.

"You already had candy. Remember son? Your mother gave you a peanut butter cup an hour ago."

"But-but daaaad you promised," the little boy whined. Cute kid. If you went for the whole bratty pouting little children cuteness.

"Drew," A woman in the passenger seat called sternly. That has to be his mother, "You already had your share."

Drew wasn't having any of it. He stuck out his bottom lip in a full blown pout. His mom ignored it but his father. Yep, his father was the softy, he was caving I could see it. I have to give props to Drew, he knew how to work that pout, even I was willing to buy the kid some candy. With that adorable _"My puppy just died," _look.

"Teri, maybe something small," Turning my head away I grinned. I so knew the dad would give in.

"He already had enough candy. You give him more and he'll get sick and I highly doubt you'll be the one cleaning up vomit from the backseat," Vomit? Backseat? Gross. Teri had a point. No matter how cute the kid was, pass on the candy.

"Just a small, wittle tiny piece?" Drew pleaded.

"No, final answer," Teri replied with no room to argue in her voice.

Wow, she reminds me of my mom. How many times did I go running into a room with chocolate all over my face begging her for a cookie, because I hadn't had one yet. What mother in their right mind would fall for that one? I could have at least washed all the evidence away first.

"This isn't fair Mommy!"

_This isn't fair mommy... I deserve a big, big candy bar. Just for being a brat. _So I'm not known for being the nicest person out there. Sue me.

Pressing on the fuel dispenser lever to pump gas into the car faster I tried to drown out the family across from me. Finding it hard when Teri started an argument with her husband about always giving into Drew. Snorting in amusement and annoyance I shook my head. Wow that woman had a mouth like a sailor. Tilting my head up I stared openly at the feuding couple as the husband (name still unknown) ranted about his wife being too hard on their young son.

_Give me a break! Come on!_

He probably works all day long while she is home listening non stop to the bugger as he demands his commands about all the crap he wants through out the day.

"Justin, you have no idea. He ate candy earlier. If he eats more the motion from the car will make him sick," Teri defended. Little Drew sat in the backseat using his fingers to dig around in his ears. _Gross! _"The last trip we took Drew threw up all over the backseat. All over my brand new leather jacket. Then got diarrhea on top of it. If you want to deal with that then have it, I'll take a bus home!'

With that said Teri hopped out of the car and stormed into the stations mini convenient store. _Feel the burn buddy._

"_O pumping gas, O pumping gas, you fuel my car so lovely. O pumping gas, O pumping gas, please get me out misery."_

"That's not the right words!"

_Excuse me? _

"What?" I asked staring over at the Expedition, currently empty besides ear picker Drew. Who was currently staring over at me.

"That's not the right words to that song," He said. His window rolled down enough to make out his upper half. What the hell was crusty on his shirt? Shuddering I shook my head to wave off the currents of gooey grossness slithering through my veins. "My daddy taught me the right words. My voice is more experimented than yours."

"Oh really? What are you two?"

Drew gasped. His mouth shaping a perfect O before he laughed mincingly at me. Oh no this kid is starting to work my nerves. No one, no one but Tommy can say something mean about my singing.

"I'm five!" To prove his point Drew held up one of his hands.

_Oooh, I'm five I'm badass! Stupid brat!_

Glaring down at the fuel pump I pressed it hard to get the gas to pump out faster. _Faster dammit! _"Five, big wow. Where did you get your vocal training from, clown school?"

"No you snobby want-ta-be. I know all there needs to be known. Even my friend Stevie has more skills than you."

_Stevie? Skills? Shut up you butt nugget!_

"Yeah, sure kid. Why don't you go back to picking your ears and leave me alone?"

"Want to see something cool?"

Ugh, this kid does not give up. I do not want to see anything but the gas finally being done. I would love to get out here. But no, life was against me this season. Just my luck… double ugh, that movie sucked. Lindsay could use her alcoholism positively and make a decent movie.

"No, I do not want to see something cool."

"Ah, come on! It's really, really awesome," Drew pleaded. His voice sounded so innocent I couldn't help but look up into his sweet big brown eyes. This must be what Justin feels every time his son pulls the puppy eyes. Maybe just one something cool, then I can go on with my day.

"Yeah, okay," Damn this kind heart. Kids are so cute sometimes.

So cute and sweet and---- _oh my God. Oh my---oh that is disgusting! _Drew pressed one of his fingers against his right nostril and out the other side was the biggest and most disgusting snot bubble known to man. It was slimy and green and…. There goes my stomach. I think I might gag. Swallowing the lump forming in my throat I quickly looked away from Drew. Hoping my stomach would calm down, the last thing I needed was to dry heave or worst yet, barf right here in the middle of the small gas station.

Child giggles erupted into the air.

_Stupid brat!_

"Told you it was really cool."

"Yeah _ha-ha _you sure did."

Did I say something earlier about wanting kids? Yeah that thought is gone, who needs them? They are cute and sweet for about five seconds then they show you their boogers and goobers and make funny noises and stink. No thanks. Fun to look at, fun to play with and fun to send home. I can't handle the whole diaper thing, if I can't there's no way in hell Tommy can. He'd take one sniff in the air and pass out from lack of oxygen due to the gagging he would be fighting. His precious hands couldn't get bothered to help bathe, and I seriously doubt he would live through any baby spit up on one of his designer shirts. I'd laugh hysterically but snuggle-boo, nope he would fall into serious depression.

_I thank you Drew for showing me how real kids act._

"You are such a girl. A big wimpy sissy," Drew hollered through his window. _Shut the fudge up booger boy. _Where are his parents? I saw Teri take off but where the hell did Justin escape to? I wouldn't be surprised to find him around the corner smoking. Anything to calm the nerves from being trapped in car with his disgusting little _Denis the Menace._

"Go suck your thumb," _**Click. **FINALLY! _The gas stopped pumping with a click of the latch, telling me the tank was full. Woo-hoo, now I can leave and get away from a punk ass little five year old.

"Go suck _yours_, sissy," Looking up I caught Drew sticking his tongue out at me with his fingers raised in the **_na-na-na-na-na _**way. Fire blazed in my eyes. I was half tempted to walk over there and toss him over my knee and spank his smart ass.

"Did it finish pumping?" Someone asked approaching me. Tearing my gaze away from Drew I looked over to see Tommy making his way over towards me.

"Hmm?"

"Did the gas finish?" Pointing to the pump which was still sitting in the fuel pipe, "The guy in there made me wait until it finished pumping before I could pay. I guess he was afraid we would rip him off or something."

"Oh. Yeah it did."

"Something wrong?"

_Yeah, devil boy in the Expedition. _Tommy didn't wait for my response. He closed the gap between us and quickly took the gas pump out and replaced it to its post. Staring dumbly at him I could still hear Drew calling me a sissy as Tommy twisted the gas cap into place before looking up at me. "What's wrong girl?"

"That little boy over there is being a brat."

Tommy's eyes lifted in curiosity, "That cute little boy over there smiling at us?" Turning my head to see if any other kids were over there I spotted Drew grinning at us like he was an angel. _You brat!_

"Babe, that kid is really cute," Tommy cooed. Stepping closer to me he wrapped his around my waist pulling me closer to him, "Doesn't it make you want to have one?"

When Tommy looked down at me Drew stuck his tongue out and mouthed more bratty words to me. He was about to blow another snot goober when I tugged on Tommy's hand pulling him towards the car doors, "Time to go."

No further children talk. EVER!

_**Six hours later…**_

"Are you sure we can just show up here?" I asked. Tugging on my sweater.

Tommy had told me about some ceremony this town has ever year to light up their Christmas tree. The gas station attendant invited him and hopefully me. I believe anyone and everyone was invited to come. I felt mildly uncomfortable just showing up out of the blue to celebrate with a bunch of townspeople I never met before.

"Yes Jude. He said to show up around six," His hand snaked around my waist possessively as we neared the small outdoor party, "Tree lighting, dancing and good fun. That's almost what he said, minus a few hundred words in between all of that."

Chuckling I pulled on my deep red sweater again. I opted to wear something Christmassy without having any kind of a reindeer or snowman patch sewn on the front. It v-necked and the sleeves narrowed around my wrists, elongating my arms and giving the impression I had a model like long neck.

"You look great Jude, stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous," Tommy whispered against my ear before kissing my cheek quickly.

When we stepped up to the party I eyed the surroundings in awe. It was spectacular for how crappy this town looked on the outside. A wood-paneled dance floor covered an abandoned parking lot, a small stage was set up on the other side. Drums, two guitars and a lone microphone filled the circumference. On the other side tables and chairs adorned with red and green table cloths held food and drinks. The stage was lit with a good amount of tiny white Christmas lights, candles flickered on each table. Townspeople gathered in small groups laughing and chatting. I smiled at the scene. It was really nice. In some way I felt like I was in one of those cute Christmas movies you see on _Lifetime. _

"Two more minutes before the tree lighting!" A man spoke into the microphone. The party's attention was drawn to him as he smiled kindly at all the people who had made time to show up, "We welcome everyone to our annual Cricket Corner tree lighting celebration. For eighty-two years this town has gathered right here in the same spot year after year lighting the tree. Marking the last three days before Christmas. This night was chosen in honor of our towns founder. His birthday is December twenty-second. His wife always wanted the tree to be lit on his day," He smiled when a few chuckles lifted into the chilly night around us.

"In just a moment we ask that everyone here gather near the tree on the far right side of the stage. My sister Mary-Beth will count down with us in song like she has been the past ten years," His affections smile made me feel like I was at home. I felt welcome here, no one was running around the corner threatening to kill me, no one was picking their noses and showing me what they had found. Everyone smiled as they walked past me and Tommy. I really liked it.

"Ready to party pumpkin?" Tommy's question drawing my attention away from the friendly folks.

"Yeah. I think I am snuggle-boo."

"_Five---four----thee---two----one,_" The crowed counted down before Mary-Beth plugged in the tree. It was eight feet tall, wide and full of bright colored lights. I found myself clapping merrily with everyone else as they cheered in excitement. The tree was beautiful.

"Sing with me everyone," Mary-Beth shouted over the cheers. Her voice friendly as she grabbed for a microphone, "You all know how this one goes," Lifting the mic to her lips she started singing the words to a song I was re-writing earlier at the gas station. I chose to sing it the correct way this time.

"_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging; O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging; Not only green when summer's here, But also when 'tis cold and drear. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging!_"

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

I laughed along with a couple around my age. They were newly engaged and expecting a baby. I always thought first comes love, then marriage before the baby in the carriage. But what they hey? It's okay to bend the rules here and there. They were new to this town. Eric and Kelly moved out here when his grandfather passed away, leaving his belongs to his grandson. Since they are expecting a baby and were in need of a new place they decided to move out here and take over his grandparents small market store down the street from the gas station.

I had mingled with many of the folks here. All of them warm and welcoming. I really was having a good time, surprising I know.

"Care for a dance malady?"

With a smile on my face I tilted my head up to see Tommy standing by my chair. His eyes lit with a grin, "I'd be honored."

Tommy's hand cupped mine as he gently pulled me up, "Excuse us guys. I need to test out my old dancing shoes with the prettiest lady here," Tommy spoke as he dragged me out on to the make shift dance floor.

"What's up with this Quince? You never want to dance," I am speechless. Tommy never dances. Being in _Boyz Attack! _ruined his ego so much he never wants to dance in public or alone. Opting always to watch instead.

He smiled shyly at me as our hands awkwardly closed into a proper slow dance position. To say we were both in need of a few dance lessons was an understatement. At least on my part. "Can't a guy want to dance with his girl without being asked questions?"

Pressing a smile into his chest as I listened to his heartbeat I whispered, "Are you saying I'm your girl?"

"Do you want to be?" Tommy reiterated. His hand cupping mine he raised it up. Softly he trailed kisses against my knuckles.

_**I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow. And mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree…**_

The band started playing in the background as more couples joined us out on the dance floor. My eyes fell closed as Tommy's warmth enveloped me.

"What if I do?"

_**Christmas eve will find me. Where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas. If only in my dreams…**_

"To me you already are," Tommy whispered against my ear, sending chills throughout my body.

**_Christmas eve will find me. Where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas…_**

Lifting my head my eyes met with Tommy's. We were both smiling. I was his girl and he was my man. We are each others. That's how its always been, how it always will be.

_**If only in my dreams…**_

Tommy's head slowly moved closer to mine as both our eyes fell closed. My heart thumped against his chest as his heartbeat quickened. The heat from his body sent mine into triple digits on this cool evening… slowly our lips met in a soft passion filled kiss. The lights above twinkling, the candles about hissing as the flames jumped about, casting shadows against the candle holders.

_**If only in my dreams.**_

_**Two hours later…**_

_Eggnog rocks! _How is it I have never had this delicious wonderful drink before? Sure I have tried it but this is _way_ better than anything I had as a kid. Tipping the glass up I chugged another glass down, slapping it against the table.

"More please," I cooed to anyone who may be taking orders.

"You've had enough Jude," Tommy mumbled from next to me. Or was it Tommy? Who knows, it looked like him, then again… um Tommy doesn't have a twin does he? Chuckling I wiped away my eggnog mustache.

Pouting my lips I eyed both Tommy's, "Pweeezzzzeeee? With a cherry on top?" Pulling out the puppy dog eyes I watched in awe as Tommy and his twin both shook their heads. Wow it looks like four of him. How freaking awesome. Four Tommy's. "When did your brothers get here?"

Tommy and his twin eyed me oddly.

_What?_

"Brothers?" Tommy one asked, his twin looked like he was still confused, "I don't have any brothers Jude."

"Sure you do!" I tried lifting my hand up but it felt heavier than a rock. Oh well. Trying my best to point out Tommy's brothers sitting next to him I grinned at one of them, "Right there! There's three of them! Wow when did they get here?"

"Maybe she doesn't know how to hold her bourbon," Some female suggested. Who is she? When did she get here? Ugh, why do I feel dizzy all of a sudden?

_Ha ha ha ha ha, that's funny. Dizzy…dizzy, dizzy, dizzy._

"Or her brandy?" Someone other than Tommy eyed me with something that looked like a sad puppy. _Aww. Poor puppy. I want a puppy. A cute little one who will sit on my lap all day and purr. Dogs are so cute when they purr and meow all day._

Tommy and his brothers shook their heads in my direction as I stared in awe of how many other brothers seemed to join in on the conversation. Is it possible for one person to have nine kids at once? Wow, how sad for their mom. She must have been really HUGE pregnant.

"Do I even need to ask about rum?" Strange female girl smirked as she too looked at me. She has a twin too!

"Wow when did everyone's brothers and sisters get here? Where's mine, I feel sad I have no one." My pout deepened.

"I think its time for us to go Jude."

"I want more eggnog, that stuff is great! Daddy never let me drink this kind growing up. Man I feel like I've been-been c-cheated all these y-years," Hiccupping loudly I felt something in my stomach turn.

_Uh-oh._

"Tommy's?"

Tommy stood up and gathered me into his arms, gently lifting me over his shoulder. The view from here is nice. My fingers worked enough to pinch a hold on a nice jean clad rump.

"Someone works out!" I shouted as my stomach turned again.

"Um thanks. Next time you pinch my ass can you do it when we're alone and not in front of a whole town?"

_Is someone talking to me? If so they need to repeat it. _

My head hurts. My tummy hurts. I want more eggnog.

"Tommy?"

Bouncing up and down with the movement as he made his way wherever he was going I sobered enough to recognize there was only two Tommy's walking with us.

"Yes pumpkin?" They asked nicely once we reached a really cool looking old car.

When my body was placed on the ground I looked up to see them both eyeing me with humor and something else I couldn't place.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out on another hiccup.

They smiled down at me. Both moving their hands to caress my cheek.

"Always have. Always will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_December 23rd_**

I believe I now know what it is like to "be on my death bed," I don't even feel alive anymore. What on earth happened? All I know is we went to some town get together and I drank some eggnog. Next thing I'm on the side of the road emptying the contents of my stomach all over Tommy's boots. Which would be funny if I could laugh without someone banging me over the head with a hammer.

Tommy wasn't laughing after that. His angry shouts made my head hurt. When you have to toss your cookies you have to toss them, you can't hold it in. I tried to turn my head but Tommy stepped in the way, right when it happened. _Ugh, now I owe him some new shoes. Blah! _If some homeless person comes along that stretch of road they'll find a new pair of snow boots---covered in vomit, but what the heck. A new pair of shoes is a new pair of shoes.

He yelled and shot daggers at me for an hour after I ruined his precious butt ugly snow boots. I told him not to get those anyway, but did he listen to me? _Nooo! _He went behind my back and purchased those hideous monstrosities. Even in my drunken state of mind I knew when to dive out of the path Tommy's rants were taking us… instead of putting up with his big mouth I instantly fell asleep. At least he thought I was, I was really counting sheep, or counting how many Tommy's my eyes were still seeing next to me. Tommy bought my poor acting skills and chose to seethe alone. _Woot woot for me!_

"What happened last night?" My voice mixed with pain and confusion as I squinted my eyes to see Tommy.

"You tapped into the towns eggnog. Claimed everyone had a sibling there but you and you pinched my butt," Tommy looked over at me. Grinning when he noticed my hangover predicament, "You can do the last one anytime you want. Free of charge."

_Yay! _

Man my head hurts, my back aches, I smell like puke. I'm miserable! I need to get out of this car. I need a bed, and I need one _now_ dammit!

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

Shielding my eyes with my hand I peeked through my fingers to see Tommy, "I need a bed. Find us a hotel or something to stay at."

"What!?"

_Ugh do not raise your voice_. My poor head can't take it. "I can't do this right now Tommy. Please just find a place for us to stay. No questions asked."

"Are you kidding me?"

Why are men so freaking stupid? I said no more questions. Two seconds later he opens his gorgeous mouth and asks me a damn question. I should strangle him. I would strangle him… but he is driving and I'm in no shape to be behind the wheel.

"I'm going to go to sleep. When I wake up we better be pulling into a hotel."

Tommy snickered from next to me, "You get drunk, throw up all over _my shoes, _then demand I find you a place to stay," And another Tommy rant was on the rise. Rolling my eyes, then wincing from the pain I tried to contain myself from sticking my fingers in my ears to drown out his voice, "I think you should deal with it. You knew that eggnog had alcohol in it, yet you drank them out of their supply. Too bad so sad."

_Too bad so sad. _Do I want to be locked up for the rest of my life for murdering him? Is it really worth it? Maybe. Maybe not.

"I'm not really in the mood to hear you talk, especially when nothing good is coming out of your mouth," Slouching further into the seat my head felt like dead weight against the cushioned head rest. Still I found some energy in me to prove my point, "You have no room to talk anyway. You chose the moment I was throwing up to step in front of me. So don't even try going there again buddy! _Second _you got to stay how many days in a resort? I think I deserve one night! Being holed up in this car with you constantly is no walk in the clouds!"

"You wanted this! It was your idea to go on a road trip with me!" Tommy's voice rising again. How the hell does he get ticked off so easily? Anger management anyone?

"Blah blah blah. Shut up already my head hurts."

"Your head hurts?! I have a constant migraine around you!"

Why do I have the sudden urge to break out singing a girl scout song? I never was in the girl scouts. Sadie was, she used to make me learn all of her songs since I did have the pipes to sing. One of her leaders asked my mom to have Sadie sing quietly when they were around the campfires because she scared the other girls. How hilarious is that? Well to me it is, to Sadie--- she never knew, mom and dad were nice enough to spare her some feelings.

When I was five Sadie taught me _I'm a Nut. _Even the silly handing clapping motions that went along with it.

_I'm a little acorn round, Lying on the cold-cold ground, Somebody came and stepped on me, That is why I'm cracked you see, I'm a nut, (**clap clap**) in a rut, (**clap clap**) I'm crazy. Called myself on the telephone, Just to see if I was home, Asked myself out for a date, Gotta be ready by half past eight! I'm a nut, (**clap clap**) in a rut, (**clap clap**) I'm crazy. Took myself to the picture show, Sat myself in the very first row, Wrapped my arms around my waist, Got so fresh I slapped my face! I'm a nut, (**clap clap**) in a rut, (**clap clap**) I'm crazy. _

Oh well. Guess I should go back to arguing with my hunky companion. Even though he's currently the reason my head is throbbing.

"If that's true, why do I remember you saying something about me being your girl? You know you love me. So cut the crap and stop blaming all your mistakes on me, I have enough of my own to deal with."

"Go to sleep, I'll find us a hotel."

Ha! Shut him up. See he can't deny I'm his girl or that he loves me.

Score one for Jude.

Strike one for my delicious snuggle-boo.

_**Two hours later…**_

Am I in California… earthquake. EarthQUAKE! Shaking, my body was shaking. Opening my eyes I began to panic.

"Tommy! Tommy we're having an earthquake!" Sitting up straight in the car seat my head smacked into something. _OW!! _

"Dammit Jude!"

That something would be Tommy's head. _Oh my gosh_. Tommy was kneeling next to the open passenger door holding on to his forehead.

"I am _so _sorry baby," Reaching out I touched his cheek.

"That's the last time I try waking you up. Geez woman I know you're mad at me and all but you don't need to take me out."

Smirking I rubbed my eyes clear with my left hand, "Where are we?"

His body was blocking any view I may have. Not complaining though. Isn't it all of Canada's female populations dream to wake up to Tommy Quincy staring back at them? It was mine, and now I get to have it all to myself.

_Ha-ha losers!_

"A motel. Its cheap but it's the only one on this stretch of road. I talked to the guy at the front desk he said the next hotel doesn't come along until we get into Toronto."

"You stopped?" I asked. My eyes lighting up to the fact Tommy did something nice for me.

He nodded. Trying his best to hide a grin, "Yeah. You are my girl right?" He asked sweetly.

"One who gives you a constant migraine," Leaning forward I pecked his lips with mine.

How to describe the softness his lips are. Soft pillows that make for the best sleep anyone has ever had? Perhaps that will do. Trying to find the right words will never happen. When Tommy kisses he varies in styles. Never does he keep with one. His lips are always soft but the roughness changes. He could teach any guy a few lessons in always delivering heart pounding, soul melting, scorching, hot, amazing kisses.

_Ahh. To be lost in his luscious lips. Mmm. _

Not being able to help myself I wrapped my hand around his neck bringing his lips into mine deeper.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Feeling extremely refreshed, which is near impossible when your head hurts like the devil. I smiled when Tommy walked up the sidewalk leading to out motel room. He smiled back at me. Both of us still in the afterglow of one of the best make out sessions I have ever had. Tommy, me, car… what else needs to be known?

"Room 212," Tommy said grabbing hold of my hand, "Apparently this is the only room available. I would have to disagree if you look around. There's no other cars out here besides ours."

"Oh well. It's a room, it has a bed. That's all I care about."

Tommy wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, "Want to continue what we started in here?"

_Yes! _"Not today," _Not like I don't want to but the thought of Tommy seeing me with my hair stuck together with vomit, bags underneath my eyes and whatever else a hangover brings. _"All I want to do is sleep on a real bed. Not the passenger seat."

"You are no fun," Tommy pouted. Letting go of my hand he slid the key into the lock.

Who even uses keys anymore? Usually hotels, or in this case motels give you cards to slide.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Jude there's no toilet paper in the bathroom," Tommy whined as he stormed out of the small restroom.

"Go get some then," Rolling over to my side I smirked at Tommy's frustrated scowl.

As soon as Tommy had the motel room door open I had flown across the room, nearly knocking him over in the process. I got some good air travel as I dove face first into a big belly flop on to the queen sized bed. The top comforter wasn't as soft as I had hoped but it would do for the time we were staying. Anything was a step up from sleeping in a car.

"Not happening."

"Why not?" I asked as a loud yawn escaped my lips.

Tommy ran a hand through his wind blown hair. Eyeing me with a growing annoyance. "Do you know how cold it is out there? I'm not going back out."

_Oh yes you are. There's no way we are going without toilet paper buddy._

Too tired to put up much of an argument I shook my head in Tommy's direction, "Tommy go. There's no way in hell I'm using that until there's toilet paper in there. So go get it."

"You want it so bad you get up and walk through the snow."

I know I say this a lot but, _excuse me? _Tommy can be so rude sometimes---most of the time--- it has to do with his ego being the size of Texas. Anything and everything needs to be done for him otherwise my Tommy has a little tantrum. Usually I find it cute and funny the way he acts, right now, I want to kill him. I might just end up a murder by the end of this trip.

The bed dipped on the opposite side as Tommy climbed in next to me, "If you think your going to sleep its not happening. Not until you go ask for toilet paper."

"Jude come on!"

Shooting him my stern look I hoped he knew I was being completely serious. I was already in bed, no way was I getting up and trekking through the snow. That's what men are for. Sadie taught me a few good things. One of them being to take the upper hand in relationships. If Tommy wanted me to stay his girl he was going to do as I say, especially when I was fighting an eggnog hangover.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow I'd suggest you put that cute beanie back on and get your ass out there," Sitting up enough to pull the blankets over my body I laid back down.

Tommy groaned from his side of the bed. His shoulders tensed. Yup he's mad. He's trying to be nice and not say anything but he's pissed.

_Better you go now than later. I'd make you go out after we woke up. _

Seconds passed before Tommy started cursing a blue streak under his breath. Shortly after he climbed out of bed. _I won! _I knew for sure when I heard him putting his coat and boots on, the zippers zipping loudly were somehow soothing as my eyes slowly began to close. Exhaustion taking me under its spell. _Ah--- this is nice._

A door clicked shut in the distance, soon followed by zippers unzipping and something being tossed on to the floor. I opened one of my eyes and watched hazily as Tommy rid himself of his jacket before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you get it?" I sleepily asked.

Tommy kicked off his boots before scooting all the way up until he was laying next to me. "Yeah."

I nodded. My eyes falling closed again. Any minute now and I'll be out like a light.

"Pumpkin?" Tommy whispered.

His movement on the bed rocking me into a further slumber. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," Tommy's fingers trailed over my cheek. _Mmm, that feels good._

"I forgive you," I mumbled, snuggling deeper into the covers.

Tommy said something else but I am too sleepy to comprehend any conversation. Instead I slid my body closer into his, seeking his warmth and comfort as I finally fell into a deep hangover curing sleep.

_**Four hours later.**_

_That tickles. Stop! _Whatever it was needed to stop brushing up against my cheek. It was pulling me out of my sleep. A sleep I needed desperately.

_Stop it! _

Feather like movements tickled my cheek again. "Tommy stop it. Go to sleep," I grumpily mumbled. I was pissed he was waking me up. He knew I needed my sleep. Just because he liked touching me all the time didn't give him the right to mess around with me while I was resting.

Tugging the blankets up higher around me I sighed. I refused to open my eyes, I knew once I did I would never be able to get back to sleep. Tommy would seriously die in that case. I needed all hours I could log before I stepped back into the car. I was getting really sick and tired of dealing with a stiff neck and a sore back every day.

Another feather movement poked my cheek. _That's it! Someone is going to get their beautiful face messed up._

Throwing the blankets off of my body with a rough angry induced kick I opened my eyes full heartedly planning on shooting fire into Tommy's eyes. Instead I found the back of Tommy's head greeting me…. And----and the sounds of him snoring.

_What? Then what the hell was tickling my cheek? _If I was imagining those feather movements on my skin I'm checking myself into the nearest mental facility. Well once we get back to Toronto. I doubt I would want to stay anywhere in this town that has to do with mental help. As far as I could see most of the people we have encountered have been real nut-whacks.

No one would admit me, right? I don't talk to myself. Well not out loud at least. I only have one personality---that I know of--- I could be described as sane in most dictionaries. Um, what else?

_Ugh, I'm too tired to debate my mental stability at the moment. More sleepy time for me._

Rolling over to my left side I was about to snuggle up against Tommy's back when something tickled my forehead. _Oh that's it! _Too tired to move I used my hand to bat away whatever it was that kept irritating me.

_Eww, what the hell? _

Something rough moved beneath my fingers… something that wasn't my hair, or my pillow, or anything that was not alive. That could only mean.

_Oh my--- _Sitting up quickly I looked down at my pillow. _OH MY GOD!!! _I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't breathe. Where's a paper sack when you need it? I think I'm on the verge of hyperventilating.

There are two things in life I cannot deal with. Rodents and bugs. I especially can't deal with roaches. Big ugly cockroaches. **_La Cucaracha _**was cute and fun to sing along to as a kid but right now staring down at my pillow, with a giant roach on it. I was close to fainting.

My eyes opened widened. I was frozen in shock and horror. Not everyday you experience something you think and pray would never happen to you. Tightly clutching on to the bed sheets I stared down at the creature silently praying I was having a nightmare.

_Please tell me when I wake up it will be gone._

I closed my eyes tightly for ten seconds before opening them. Surely hoping that----_shit!_ It was still there. _Oh God, what do I do? How do I get up without it jumping in midair and attacking me? I've seen things in scary movies. It could happen! _

When it started moving slowly across the pillow I lost it…. Call the mental facility because after this I'll need to be in a straight jacket--- the roach moved towards the center of the pillow.

Opening my mouth to scream I felt my shoulders begin to shake, "Tommy!" I called his name frantically.

Tommy groaned. His shoulders moved but he didn't wake up.

"_Tommy!_" The brownish-reddish creature moved again causing me to jump and this time scream, "_TOMMY!!_" I yelled jumping back to the edge of the bed, "_TOMMY!_" Yelling louder I held on to the sheet for dear life. Never taking my eyes off of the little big beast.

Tommy stirred in his sleep, "What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"TOMMY! GET UP!" I hollered. My body was starting to shake all over. I really hated bugs.

This got his attention. Sitting straight up, Tommy looked over at me with fear in his eye, "What is it?"

My eyes briefly locked on to his, "Cockro-roach!"

"What?"

Untangling my hands from around the sheet I pointed towards my pillow. Tommy followed my movement. Once his eyes locked on to the roach he was out of the bed before I could blink.

"_What do we do?_" He frantically asked. His hair was sticking up in all directions.

"_Kill it!" _

His head vaingloriously shook as his eyes sought out mine, "No way in hell am I going near it."

_Tommy! I need you. I can't. I mean physically can't deal with this._

"You have to!" Sitting up on to my knees I fearfully looked down at the roach before returning my gaze back to Tommy's.

I knew right then he wasn't going to do anything about the roach. I was trapped on this bed mere inches away from something I feared most and Tommy was going to leave me alone. He paced back and forth near the bed shooting glances to me and the creature on my pillow. Most likely trying to find a way to save me without getting hurt in the process.

_**Twenty seconds later…**_

"Dammit Tommy!" I hissed, "All you have to do is grab the pillow and throw it out the door."

"No way in hell am I going anywhere near that thing!" Tommy stopped his pacing, his eyes glazing with fear.

This is ridiculous. He needs to kill the damn roach so I can get the hell off of this bed. Men are the bug killing strong muscular knight in shining armor types. Not over hair gelled bug fearing sissy's! What was I thinking falling for someone who could _not _protect me from my phobia? I needed a big strong man who could swoop right in and squash the beast moving around on my freaking pillow.

"You're supposed to be a man! Why don't you grow a pair and kill the damn thing!" I yelled at him.

"Come on Jude," Tommy hissed right back. "I don't like anything big enough to cover two of my fingers."

Snorting in disgust I kept my eyes glued to the movement of the beast, "I don't give a shit about fingers and your boo-hoo crap. Just get over here and take care of this so I can go back to my normal breathing!"

"Climb off the bed and we'll make a run for it," Tommy commanded from the side of the bed.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_" My voice roared into the small cheap room. "My things are on the floor over there," Pointing hysterically towards the small wooden nightstand I felt angry fear filled tears waiting to rise.

_**Forty seconds later…**_

"Fine _deal!_" Tommy said through gritted teeth.

I believe I have the situation under control… an equal balance of fear for both me and my girly man. We both have to touch the pillow in hopes of getting the damn roach out of the room so we can collect our belongings and leave. The deal is, I pick the pillow up, hand it to Tommy, who runs to the door. By that time I'll be there holding it open so he can toss the pillow out into the snow. Sounds good, right?

"I don't think I can do this," My voice shaky. Giving up was not in my blood but come on, this is a freaking nightmare and I refuse to knock one of my fears today. No way Jose!

"Yes you can, come on team work right?" Tommy's voice oddly comforting, "We make a great team so we can do this. Together."

_Yeah, yeah we can! You can do this Jude, you're strong, you're badass, you're a freaking rockstar. Hell yes!_

The bed dipped and groaned as I slowly inched my way towards the pillow. My knees were sweating against my jeans. It may be cold out but this was heating me up with fear. My hands shook as I stretched my arms out to balance my body as I gently edged over the rumpled blankets.

"Tommy?"

"I'm here, you can do it," He cooed from the other side of the bed.

Part of me hated him for being such a damn baby. If he could have sucked it up enough to take care of this I could be happy and laughing. But no! The damn wussy!

Using my new wave of anger to get me through this I swallowed the huge lump beginning to form in my throat.

_You can do it. You can do it._

My shaking fingers grabbed hold of the pillow edges.

_Oh God. Don't look at it. Just stand up, hand it over and be done with it._

Easing the pillow up slowly I began to stand up on the bed. Holding my breath the entire time.

"There you go baby, slowly so you don---"

Going against my better judgment I glanced down at the pillow just in time to see the roach moving towards one of my fingers.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Standing up quickly I ran across the bed. The roach touched my fingernail and I lost it. Screaming at the top of my lungs I threw the pillow, not looking where I chucked it.

_Oh my God. Oh my God… somebody kill me now!_

Tommy's yells pulled me out of my panic. Looking over to him from where I stood on the bed my eyes bugged out in utter------

"_JUDE!!!"_

_Aha-ha-ha. Sarcastic of course! I'm not an evil person. Why am I laughing at Tommy? I'm not. I'm laughing at my predicament._

"JUDE!!!" Tommy screamed again. His face contorted in terror. Sheer terror.

Where I threw the pillow I aimed it mistakenly at Tommy. Because attached to the front of Tommy's shirt was the roach.

How the hell did we get here? Christmas will never be the same. If being chased by town nuts and tossing roaches isn't any indication I don't know what is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**_December 24th_**

**Toronto City Limits.**

_Wow!_

I never thought I would live to see Toronto again. Especially surviving the terror in the motel room. Tommy was able to get the roach off his shirt… we both fled the room after that. Leaving behind some clothes and maybe even some money. Both of us didn't care at the time. All we were concerned with was getting as far away from that hell pit as we could. Tommy, um he was very upset with me; he screamed for twenty minutes without once taking a break to catch some air.

Eventually he spoke to me again and all was back to normal. _Phew!_

Hours into the night Tommy pulled over at a rest stop so we could use the restroom. Never did we imagine the end to our interesting trip would soon come to an end. A couple who also pulled over were headed for our destination. They mapped us out a way into the city so we would make it home before Christmas dinner at moms house.

Evening hours were inching into place. Town lights one by one began to light up the shops. Some last minute shoppers were walking up and down the snow lined sidewalks carrying armfuls of gift bags.

Snow was beginning to fall lightly as we drove along the semi-crowded back road into the city--- watching curiously out the window as Tommy maneuvered the Mustang on to a more familiar site. Toronto's skyscrapers greeted us from across the lake. The same lake I fell in love with Tommy.

He walked away with my heart that day. I gave it to him without once hesitating. My young self needed someone to trust. Not like I had with my family and friends. I needed someone who would look at me, hold me and all around love me like I was special.

I felt and still do feel special whenever Tommy is near me. He has a way of talking with his whole body. His eyes shine brightly, his mouth smiles lovingly and even the way he touches me makes me feel important.

I never knew I could feel this way about one person, not until Tommy "Q" Quincy strode into my life.

"Just a few more minutes until we are home," Tommy spoke softly. Breaking our comfortable silence. The sound melting my heart all over.

Smiling I caught my reflection in the window.

_I look happy---even after everything I really look happy._

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"The other night when we were making snow angels. You told me you were happy. Why did you say that?"

Tommy looked away from the road briefly to smile at me, "It felt like the right thing to say."

"How do you always know the right things to say?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't. I say what I feel and what I know will make you smile."

_He does. Because I'm about to smile right now. _My lips lifted. _See here I go. _Spreading into a full blown smile.

"Even when you make me mad you always make up for it with your sweetness," I said. Still smiling at Tommy.

"I thought my body made up for it?" He flirtatiously questioned.

"And that."

He grinned. "I knew you loved me for my body."

"Among other things."

* * *

"_Twenty seven bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty seven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Twenty eight bottles of beer on the wall!" _Tommy and I both sang, laughing the entire time. 

I thought I would retire the _beer bottle song _after making it so high up a couple days ago. I wanted to, but Tommy was the one who started singing and before I knew it we were laughing and giggling our way through one of the most annoying songs known to man.

This was the Tommy I loved. Singing silly songs together. It may sound corny but to me it means almost more than anything. If you can let your guard down enough to sing lame songs and joke around its priceless.

"_Twenty eight bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty eight bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Twenty nine bottles of beer on the wall!"_

Traffic was slowly opening as Tommy drove along the main streets of Toronto. Soon we would pass by G Majors, meaning mom's house was fifteen minutes after that.

_Yay! _To say I am excited is an understatement. Just seeing Toronto again after the past few days is the biggest miracle ever.

"How far do you think we can get before we pass G Majors?" I asked grinning over at Tommy.

"Hmm, maybe to thirty?"

Gasping I started at him in shock, "How do you say? G Majors is still a ways away."

"Think again pumpkin," Tommy grinned over at me, "Look up ahead I can see the orange sign from here."

"How did we get here so quickly?"

"You never were good with directions Jude."

Scoffing I socked Tommy in the arm before continuing with the song. Just for that I was going to make it to thirty-one before G Major rolled past us.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

_I'm home! I'm home!_

I grinned widely as Tommy pulled the Mustang into my moms driveway. I am so excited I'm about to burst! I never knew how much I missed her, or the rest of my family until I was holding a pillow with a cockroach on it. In that moment I knew this trip was done for. Going home was so sweet.

"Look at how giddy you just got," Tommy commented pulling the gear into park, "You never get this happy around me."

"Sure I do. I just try not to show it," Smirking I stuck my tongue out at him.

_Man I'm soooo happy!!_

"Why would you do that?"

"If you saw me get this happy every five seconds your big head would blow up."

Tommy fiend hurt before breaking out in laughter. _Aww, I love the way he laughs! _

Before he could reply movement from the front of the house caught our attention. Mom and Sadie came running out the front door. Both wearing festive colors and bright smiles. Excitedly I open the door and jumped into the cool air. Hardly containing how giddy I was to see them after the nightmare of a trip I experienced.

"_Mom!_" I cried happily flying into her open arms. Instantly feeling the warmth from her infectious embrace, "I missed you _so_ much."

"Sweetheart I missed you too," Mom grinned as she pulled me at arms length, "I'm so happy you guys made it here before we sat down to dinner."

"Hey little sis, you look," Sadie said approaching us, "Great."

I laughed. If only they knew what me and Tommy just survived. "You look awesome. Love the sweater."

Sadie smiled happily, "Thanks I found it on sale the other day."

Rolling my eyes at her I commented, "No wonder it looks so cheap."

Sadie gasped in horror. I don't think that was fiend. She really looked horrified.

_Ah, home at last!_

"Ignore her ladies, she lost all manners three days ago when she got into a fight on the freeway with Santa's ho's and an old man," Tommy chimed in as he joined the group.

"What?" My mom asked. Confusion written all over her face.

Shaking my head to ward off the nightmarish memories of days past. No one needed to know all the details of the fun we had. I'd rather bottle them up and throw it into the ocean.

"Never mind him. He lost his remaining brain cells when a cockroach landed on his shirt."

Okay so I lied. Now I can bottle them up and throw away the memories.

"Is everyone here yet?" Tommy asked.

Sadie shook her head. I could see the wheels in her head burning up. She was more than curious about what me and Tommy had said. Questions will be rolling off her tongue tonight at dinner. She picks the worst times to ask the worst questions.

"Not yet. Kwest and Don are watching a hockey game. Neither of them offering to help me and mom cook dinner."

"I've tasted Kwest's cooking before," Tommy cringed as he spoke, "Count that as a good thing he's staying out of the kitchen."

"Where's dad?"

Mom smiled kindly at me. I have to give her a hand, she really did keep our family together after the divorce. She had her time where she wigged out and me and Sadie both feared we had lost her for good. Instead she came back with her new husband completely renewed. Who could blame her for needing a break? Soon after her and dad started talking, together they called a truce and managed to stay friends. As funny as it is we still are a family… just with mom and Don and dad and Yvette.

"He called a little bit ago, seems he and Yvette are stuck in traffic. They should be here soon though."

_Stuck in traffic! Noooo. I can't take the memories this soon in the game._

Glancing over to Tommy I caught him staring at me with laughter in his eyes. He too was thinking about our nightmare, since it did start out with us being stuck in traffic.

Before I could help myself I started laughing, pushing Tommy's over the lip as he joined in.

"Mom you were right," I could hear Sadie say through mine and Tommy's laughing, "They really do fit together perfectly."

"Of course honey."

Me and Tommy? _Of course honey! _We always have fit together, still do and always will. He's my missing half and I'm his. He completes me. He makes everything perfect and that's why I love him… that and he has a terrifically sexy body!

"_**We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **_

_**Good tidings we bring to you and your kin; Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year…"**_

"Guys!" Sadie called excitedly, "Look carolers!" She pointed towards two houses down where a group of people all dressed in nineteenth century outfits each holding a song book walked up the sidewalk singing one of my favorite Christmas songs. I smiled brightly as their voices carried louder as they made their was towards us.

"What a perfect way to begin Christmas dinner," Mom said. Her voice full of happiness.

"_**We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."**_

Tommy's hand gently cupped mine as he pulled me in closer to him. A habit of his I adored.

The carolers paused in front of our house singing joyfully about the Christmas spirit. Sadie and mom joined in as well.**_  
_**

"_**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer. **_

_**We won't go until we get some; We won't go until we get some; We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here."**_

Tommy's hand squeezed mine lovingly as we both sang along with the carolers. The sounds of the season filling my heart, wrapping me completely in warmth. Mom and Sadie smiled through their joyous singing. Sadie turned and grinned over at me. Smiling back I glanced up to look into Tommy's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Quincy," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Quincy," He whispered back.

**"We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas; We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."**

_**The End**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left me kind comments. They mean a lot and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
